Meant For Something More
by LikeABoss1219
Summary: Samantha 'Sam' Matthews was a normal 21st century girl who didn't think she was made for great things but her destiny had another idea on the topic. She was meant for much more but not in her world.
1. Chapter 1

Sam day could not get worse. Not only did she flunk yet another Physics test (which mind you is a subject her dumb prep school forced her to take for no reason other than to show off to the incoming student's parents) but she had to take the city bus home in the rain, without a jacket or umbrella. And as Lady Luck may have it just as she got to the corner of the bus stop, the bus took off.

"Great! Just great! Could this day get any better?!" She muttered as she sat down.

All she wanted to do was get home, shower, grab some food and watch the Game of Thrones. That would defiantly fix her crappy day.

Sam wasn't a girl with fine tastes. She was a girl of 17 years old who enjoyed 80's movies, reading, skateboarding, listening to music and watching TV.

She liked the Game of Thrones books but she loved the show. She loved the show for the 2 reasons and their names were Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Overall her favorite characters were Tyrion Lannister and Arya Stark but a gal can't deny man candy when she sees it.

Half hour later Sam found herself at the bus stop closest to her home which was a 3 minute walk.

Thankfully the rain had stopped while she was on the bus so all she had to do was skip the puddles and she'd be home free.

As Sam was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard the world around her but she was woken out of her thoughts by a loud cawing being down by a raven.

"Jesus you dumb bird! You gave me heart attack!" She yelled at the stupid bird which sat in the tree and merely cawed in reply.

"Yelling at a bird won't do anything but make it caw more" said an old Haitian voice.

Sam knew that voice. It was old lady Higgins who lived in the Witch House. The kids named it that a while ago since it had a very Victorian feel to the home and everyone thought old lady Higgins was a witch.

"Um, yeah. Uh got to go! Lovely talking to you!" Sam said as she backed away from the house. She wasn't afraid of a lot of things but old lady Higgins gave her the serious chills.

"What do you think your destiny is, child?" Old lady Higgins said as she made her way down her front steps.

"My destiny? I don't know… probably something along the lines of finish school, get a job, find a husband and have kids. Nothing special or out of the ordinary that is forsure" Sam wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to answer.

"Oh no, child. You are meant for something great. And I have something for you! It will help you with your destiny. " the woman said as she held out a leather bound book.

"That doesn't make sense! I am just a ordinary girl! Living a ordinary life!"

Sam wasn't going to lie, she dreamed that she was meant for something more. Like one day, she'd find Narnia or her Hogwarts letter would come or The Doctor would show up with the TARDIS on her front steps or she'd somehow fall into Middle Earth and she go on a adventure of a life time. But no, those were just her childish dreams.

The last thing Sam remembered was her starting to say "I don't…" and then the old lady grabbed her hand and placed on the book and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groaned as she cuddled further into the fur blanket next to her.

_Hmmm so comfy. Wait fur?! _Sam thought as she shot up in bed.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as she looked around. This did not look like old lady Higgins home. The décor was medieval to say the least.

"Where the hell am I?! Oh shit mom is probably flipping out!" Sam said as she got up out of the bed and started to pace. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Ok Sam calm down. You need to find out where you are and why you are here. What the hell?! I'm in gown! Sweet baby Jesus!" To say the least, Sam was flipping out.

Suddenly there was a white hot searing pain in her temples. And suddenly memories came flooding into her mind. Memories that were not her own, rather another girl who was a nobleman's daughter.

After a pain subsided Sam laid in her bed thinking over the new thoughts, trying to come up with a solution that seemed plausible.

She walked over the vanity and stared at her reflection. She looked exactly the same, same emerald green eyes, same brown hair. The only difference was that it actually looked nice; soft brown waves went down to the middle of her back. Normally it was a wavy mess but now it looks nice.

Before Sam could react, her door swung open and she screamed but quickly covered her hands over her mouth.

"I am sorry to frighten you m' lady! I did not mean to! I just came to prepare your bath for you as you instructed me to do so before Lady Sansa's name day feast!" explained the woman who walked in. The woman looked about mid 30s.

"Um, who are you?!" Sam asked as she racked her brain to place this woman.

"M'lady I am Mary, you servant." Mary answered eyeing the girl.

"Um, yes I did tell you to do so! Sorry! You startled me that is all! Ha ha um thank you um…." Sam racked her brain for her name, this was all too much for her. "Mary! Yes! Thank you Mary!"

Mary just gave her a strange looked and walked into the door to the left of her room.

Sam collapsed on her bed and put her pillow over her head. After a few minutes Mary came back and told Sam her bath was ready.

Sam rose and walked into her bathroom. It was a small stone room that held a now steaming bath tub and a sink.

_A bath really?! I haven't taken a bath in forever! Whatever when in Rome… _Sam thought as she moved her hands to her back to try and figure out of how to undo the back.

"Here let me help you m' lady" Mary said as she undid the back. As Mary took off Sam's dress she saw she was in a corset.

_And here I thought I was having breathing problems because of the situation. Stupid corset! Yo! Lady I know you are my maid but this is acca awkward! _Sam thought bitterly as stepped into the bath.

_Ah! It's chilly! Damn the non plumbing! _ Sam thought as she tried to get comfortable.

"M' lady I shall leave you "Mary said as she retreated from the room.

But Sam didn't hear since she was lost in her new thoughts. So she was…is Harold and Sarah Matthews's daughter who were close friends of the Starks but at age 9 my parents and older brother were murdered by some wildings. So the Starks took her in. And she has been here for the past 8 years. And when she hits 18, she will get full ownership of Matthews Manor a day ride from Winterfell.

_Interesting, very interesting. _Sam thought as she sank deeper into the water. _Wait! If I'm in Winterfell, that means Robb and Jon are around! Hello handsome! Oh wow, medieval me is cheeky! _Sam thought with a smirk as she remembered how medieval her first kiss was at 8 with Jon Snow and apparently medieval her has a huge crush on him. _Well that isn't shocking…_

_Time travels first rule was not to change anything but there is no Samantha character in the books or show. So does this mean I can change things? _Sam wondered as she thought about the course of the events in the Game of Thrones. _You know what?! Screw it! I'm changing the course of it! Jon and Robb aren't dying and Bran isn't becoming paralyzed. Not under my watch! _Sam thought as she made a promise in her heart to protect them. _Time wise it is less than a year before the books begin. Tonight is Sansa's twelfth name day feast. I've got a about a year, more than enough time._

Mary came in some time later once her bath water became cold and helped her into beautiful ivy green dress that sleeves clung tightly to her skin but the rest fell loosely, hugging her curves but still leaving room for imagination. _Note to self: Thank Sansa for the dress. Girl has mad skills! _Sam thought as she started at her reflection.

"How would you like me to do your hair m' lady?" Mary asked Sam as she sat down at her vanity.

Sam thought about all the hairstyles she saw on the Game of Thrones. She was not a fan of the weird updos all the women wore.

"It's all right Mary, I can do it myself, and you can go." Mary nodded and as she opened to the door, Sam called out to her "And Mary?" the maid turned "Thank you so much" Sam stated with a smile and then turned back to the vanity. She deiced to do a simple waterfall braid and let her natural lose waves hang free.

As she stood and inspected her appearance she felt that she was missing something. Something inside her pushed her to walk over to her nightstand. And there on the stand, there was a ring. She picked it up and inspected it. It was silver band ring with a medium size diamond. _As it seems it belonged to my mother. It's so pretty. _Sam thought as she put it on her middle finger on her right hand since it was too big for her ring finger.

Sam took one final glance at her appearance, took a deep breath. As she opened the door she muttered to herself. "Let the game begin".


	3. Chapter 3

As Sam made her way to the dining hall, her heart rate picked up and she started to get very nervous and she slowed her pace taking in the world around her. It was a nice cool night so she didn't have to worry about her hair frizzing up.

_Keep calm Matthews. You can do this. Just follow whatever Medieval you has done. You'll be fine, you got this. _ Sam tried to give herself a pep talk.

As she walked on, she got closer to the dining hall and she could hear the music blasting from the hall. The Starks went all out for their children's name day celebrations and they were kind enough to do so for her name day also.

As she neared the hall, she saw Jon standing outside just staring at the hall. Her heart stopped, he looked so handsome in the moon light. She and her medieval self always felt so bad for him. Cat Stark took her hatred for her husband's infidelity out of him. It wasn't his fault and she did not hide it which made it worse. Apparently Jon and she were close. _Makes sense since we are near the same age._ Sam thought as she came up with a plan to scare him.

As quietly as she could, she crept up behind him and screamed 'boo!' Jon practically jumped out of his skin and glared at the girl who was now laughing her bottom off.

"You should have seen your face!" Sam said laughed.

"Very funny Sam" Jon said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to make you smile" She said as her laughter finally died down.

"I do not think giving me a heart attack would make me smile." He scolded at her

"I must admit that wasn't one of my best ideas…" Sam said

"Sam, you look-" Jon started but was cut off when a stable boy came out and exclaimed as he made a grab at her "Well well , look at the pair we have here. A bastard and beautiful girl. M' lady may I offer my services?! I'm a way better ride than the stupid bastard, if you catch my drift."

"You pig! Get off me!" Sam screamed as she tried to shove him off her but it was a fail, although she could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was still stronger than her. Sam did not like being grabbed, especially by sex crazed horny jerk.

"Get off her!" Jon said as he grabbed her from his grasp and pulled her close to him.

"Pfft fine. Be that way, you stupid bastard." The boy said as he walked off.

"What a pig…" Sam stated as she watched him go. "Thank you" Sam said as she turned back to Jon who was still holding her. She could feel the heart rising to her cheeks as she looked at his handsome face which was so close to her face. She was so tempted to lean in and kiss him but Jon let go of her and moved away.

"Come on, we are late already." Jon said as he made his way over to the hall and held the door open for her.

Sam thanked him and entered the hall, taking in the festivities around her. As it seemed the party was full swing and everyone was drinking and eating looking as happy as ever.

As she watched the party she remembered something "Jon, you started to say something before that pig interrupted. What were you saying?" Sam asked as she turned back to Jon.

Before Jon could answer, she heard her name being called and turned to see Robb making his way over. Her heart rate went into over drive. She was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack.

"Sam, you most look beautiful!" Robb said as she picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I, uh, thank, um…." All coherence and sense making had officially left her mind. Robb freaking Stark was standing in front of her and called her beautiful with his gorgeous blue eyes that a girl could easily get lost in. She didn't full believe she was actually in the world of the Game of Thrones until now.

"Um, thank you! You look quite dashing yourself!" she said as she nervously giggled and placed a hair behind her ear. "Wait Jon, you…" Sam started as she turned back to the half Stark but realized he had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?!" Sam questioned as she placed a hand on her hip and looked around.

"You will find Jon later. Come on" Robb said as he grabbed her hand and linked their arms.

"You are late; I do not think Mother and Father will be pleased by it." Robb teased as they made their way through the crowd toward the main table where all the Starks were seated. She could see Lord and Lady Stark at the head and Sansa sitting in the center (which is to be expected since it was her day after all) with her friend (whose name escaped Sam at the moment) next to her on the right and the younger Starks sitting around her with Theon also at the main table.

As they neared the main table, Robb pulled out Sam's chair which was next to Arya and across from an empty chair which she deduced was Robb's to the left of Sansa.

"Sam!" Arya screamed as she sat down and hugged Sam. Sam could help but smile and huged Arya aback. After all, her favorite character was hugging so the only sane thing was to hug her back and apparently same goes for medieval her since they were as thick as thieves.

"Sam! You look beautiful!" Complemented Sansa. In all honestly, Sansa was not by far her favorite character. She chose a stupid boy over her family and it ended badly. She let her hormones and greed for the crown get the best of her but Sam had to play along, so nice Sam it was.

"Aw thank you Sansa! But I cannot really take the compliment since it was your amazing skills that made the dress! And I must say you look absolutely stunning! Boys will be drooling over you!" Sam said with her truest smile she could muster and tried to hide her sarcasm. It was easy for her not to be smarky since Sansa did in fact look beautiful.

"Aww Sam! Do you really think boys will drool?" Sansa questioned as she and her best friend giggled together.

"Why wouldn't they?! You are stunning!" Sam said with a smile.

"If any boy comes near you tell me, I'll give me a good talking to" Robb stated with a glare.

"Robb you cannot! You'll scare them off!" Sansa screamed as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Sansa, rule one of dealing with boys; never, ever talk about boys around your big brother. His initial instinct is to protect you and he knows you shouldn't trust boys because they will only harm you" Sam said as she sipped her cup of what she learned was ale.

"But true love lasts over all" Sansa said with a dreamy sigh. _Does she honestly believe in true love?! I bet she believes in love at first sight also. _Sam thought.

"Do you talk about anything other than boys?! You are such an idiot" Arya said with a disgusted face as turned to Sansa.

"Shut up Arya! You know nothing!" Sansa screamed as she glared at her little sister.

"Yes I do! I know a lot more useful things than you! Especially that boys are stupid!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "Arya, you are so correct boys ARE stupid but in time you'll learn that they have a certain….appeal that makes us over look their stupidity."

Arya looked at Sam confused and said "Like what? I do not get it! Like why does Sarah follow Robb around like a lost puppy?! Its rather stupid if you ask me!"

Once those words left Arya's mouth, Sansa friend screeched at bolted for the door and after Sansa screamed at Arya for doing so, she took off after her friend.

Sam put her hand to her mouth to cover her little giggle. It was rather funny, although if it was her she would have never shown her face again, but it not being her made it oh so funny. Sam tried to stop her giggle by taking a drink of her ale and downing it as she looked at Robb to see his face beginning to turn red while Theon died of laughter next to him.

"I still do not get it though! Why does she think Robb is so good looking? It's just Robb!" Arya stated "Sam! Explain!" she whined as she grabbed Sams arm and shook it.

"Ok let me try to explain it. Girls like boys for various reasons, such as looks, wealth, and personality. Take your brother for instance, he is charming, smart, a gentlemen, eldest from a great and powerful family who is extremely good looking with blue eyes a girl could get lost in."

"If I did not know any better Sam, I would think YOU also had a crush on Robb" Theon said once she finished trying to explain.

"Jealous that its not you Theon?" Sam stated rather boldly with a smirk. The ale must have been getting to her, she deiced. And as her bold streak continued she looked over at Robb who was just staring at her with faint red cheeks.

"I cannot believe you Arya! How could you!? Sarah will not come back and join the feast! You just ruined my feast!" Screamed Sansa as she came back.

"Now Sansa, leave your sister alone, I am sure whatever she did, she is sorry for." stated Lord Edward Stark as he made his way over. "Come, let us dance and celebrate this joyful night" and with that he lead his angry daughter to the dance floor.

"I still do not get it!" complained Arya.

"I can explain this" stated Theon but before he could get another word out Sam and Robb both cut him off with a harsh 'no'. They both knew that Theon would dirty her mind up.

Rickon made his way over to Sam and pushed a space between her and Arya.

"Sammy? Will you tell me a story before bed tonight?" the youngest Stark asked.

"Of course Rickon!" she just couldn't deny that cutie pie anything.

As Sam talked to Rickon, Robb got up and made his way around the table to where Sam was sitting. "Sam, may I have this dance?" Robb asked as he interrupted her conversation with his youngest sibling.

"I, uh…really Robb you know I do not like dancing" Sam said trying to come up with excuses tto get out of dancing was not her specialty and if she danced with him, she knew all eyes would be on the two of them. Talk about pressure.

"I will guess I will have to change that" was all Robb said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor and put his right arm around her waist and his other put her left hand on his shoulder and grabbed her right hand and they began to sway to the music.

Sam could feel everyone eyes on the two of them. Robb seemed unfazed by the stares as he pulled her closer while she began to turn red.

"I cannot believe you dragged me into dancing" she scolded as she looked at his face.

He gave her his breath taking smile and said "Well I needed to talk to you so this seemed like a good place."

"Do you honestly think the middle of a dance is the best time for this?!" Sam said with a nervous giggle. Sarcasm was her best friend and her fall back whenever she was uncomfortable. _This conversation can only lead to bad things…. _ Sam thought as she took a breath.

**Reviews are welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

Ned Stark sat down next to his wife after he calmed down his oldest daughter down.

"They make a beautiful couple, would you not say Ned?" Cat asked as she watched Robb and Sam dance.

"Aye. Her parents would have been proud to see the lovely women she grew up to be." Ned said as he followed Cat's line of vision.

Ned and Cat saw Sam as one of his own daughters. Ned and her father were always close, so close that in his last will and testament he trusted Ned with the raising of his daughter until she came of age. Once Sam was born, months after Robb's birth Ned, Cat and her parents talked about the perfect chance of arranging a marriage between their children. But Sam's parents wanted to see what would happen if nobody knew of the arrangement, to see if true love would blossom for the two children without the knowledge.

"They will make an amazing couple. He will make her happy and she will give him beautiful children." Cat said with a smile.

"Aye, my love" Ned agreed as he kissed his wife's hand.

"So, is it true?" Robb asked as he broke the silence that befell the two dance partners.

"Is what true?" Sam asked as she avoided his eyes and tried to control her breathing as he pulled her close.

"What you said. About finding me attractive"

The ale must have run its course in her system because all her boldness had fled her and now she was dealing with the after affect.

"I, uh….do not let it get to your head pretty boy!" sarcasm was Sam's defense mechanism and it was really kicking in.

Robb laughed and took her chin and made her look at him. "You know, you are the most-"Robb started but was cut off by Bran pushing the two apart.

"Sam, Sansa says she must have your help. Something about getting Sarah to come back." Bran explained with a bored expression.

Without a word Sam thanked god and made her way over to the side table that Sansa was sitting at with her friend. But as she walked away she didn't miss Robb scolding Bran by saying "You have the worst timing!" which made her smile.

As she expected, Sansa needed her to enforce the damage control she started. After reassuring Sarah that Robb wasn't offended, rather he was flattered and that she was beautiful and any man would be lucky to have her. To which Sarah giggled nervously with a flush covering her cheeks and asked for assurance.

"I promise you Sarah. I even bet that Robb likes you. You know he blushed when Arya spilled the beans." The blushing part was true, but Sam secretly hoped he didn't like her. She didn't mean to be to selfish but she wanted him all to herself.

"You know, Lucy, the cook's daughter said she overheard Robb tell Theon about this girl he thinks is so beautiful. Maybe it could be!" Sarah said with an excitement in her voice.

"Exactly! You never know!" Sam said with a smile. _I wonder who that lucky girl is? Whoever she is, I am so jealous. _Sam thought to herself as Sarah told Sansa that she'd see her in the morning and retired to her room.

"You should not have said the last bit." Sansa said as she watched Sarah walk out.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned as she turned to her.

"I mean, as nice as it sounds, we all know he likes someone else and as much as I love Sarah, Robb was not talking about her." Sansa explained

"How do you know?! It could be anyone then! Maybe even her!"

"Oh come on! We all know he was talking about you!" Sansa said in 'duh are you stupid' voice.

"Whaaa? Honey have you lost your mind?!" Sam screamed as she looked at Sansa weirdly.

"Have you not seen how he looks at you?! You two are like a fairytale couple! I can only hope my knight in shinning armour and I look that good together." Sansa said with a dreamy sigh.

Sam started to blush and said "I do not know Sansa...And either way, don't wait for prince charming. Boys should not be the main focus of your life. Having a man should not define you!"

Sam wasn't a total feminist but she did believe that men do not make your life, a relationship shouldn't define how successful a person is. But she knew she was basically talking to a wall since firstly, medieval society ran on arranged marriages and how women should stay home and secondly, Sansa is a teenage girl with her hormones raging.

As she expected, Sansa just laughed at Sam and said "You're so funny Sam." and walked off.

Sam just rolled her eyes and was startled by someone running over and hugging her legs from behind. As she turned around she found that Rickon was the culprit.

"Sammy, Mother and Father want to see you." he said as he rubbed his eyes, obviously it was past his bed time. "Will you carry me?" he asked.

Without a word, she picked him up and made her way over to Lord and Lady Stark.

_Be calm Sam, you got this. Just agree to whatever they say...God, I suck at pep talks. Remember that you call them Aunt and Uncle. _She thought as she stood in front of them and curtsied.

"Hello Samantha. You look lovely this evening." Cat complimented.

"Thank you...Uncle Ned." Sam replied as she repositioned Rickon on her hip as he nodded off on her shoulder.

"Samantha, would you mind putting Rickon, Bran and Arya to bed?" Lady Cat asked. "They say they wont go to bed without you telling them a story. Although as it seems Rickon is already asleep." She mused as she watched her son sleep on her war's shoulder.

"You will miss some of the party but this will go on for more hours. You can get Jon to help you put them to bed." Lord Stark said as he watched his bastard son talk to Theon at the far end of the hall.

"O-of course I shalll put them to bed right away." Sam stammered out as she walked over to Arya and Bran who were sitting at the table playing a game.

"Come on, bed time." Sam said as she ignored the whines and waited for them to get up. "And do not even think of running because then you will not get a story." she scolded as she saw the look in their eyes.

"Come on, listen to Sam." Robb said as he magically showed up at her side and he picked Arya up from her seat and placed her on the ground and did the same to Bran.

"Sam you cannot catch the two of us! At least one of us would make it out." pointed Bran out.

"That is true but even if you did that firstly, you will not hear a story and your parents would be very angry." She warned.

"Let's go. The faster you two play along, the quicker Sam and I can join the feast again." Robb said as he pushed his younger siblings toward the door ignoring their protests.

"Robb, you do not have do help me. I can do this myself, go back to the party. After I put them to bed, I'm also going to bed. I've had way too much excitement for the day." Sam said as they walked outside. Who knew time travel tires a girl out?!

"The party is not fun with you not being there so might as well come along." he said while giving Sam a breath taking smile which Sam had to remember to breath.

Once they got to the room, Sam went to put Rickon into his bed with Arya following her while Robb went to put Bran to sleep.

After she put Rickon in his bed, she gave Arya a piggy back to her room, got her to change and lucky did not have to tell her a story since once her head hit the pillow, the girl was out.

As she made her way out of Arya room, she was grabbed by Robb who pushed her against the wall and put his hands at either side of her head.

"Um, Robb...Can I help you?" Sam asked as she tried to move but he was not letting her out.

"No, sorry but you cannot ignore my question this way." Robb said as he watched her.

"You know, technically I can still ignore your question. Like my dear lord, what question are you talking about? How about you answer one of my questions, like what is the meaning of life? Why is the sky blue? Why is Theon so god damn bothersome?!" Sam rambled on as she tried to stop her over beating heart and blushing cheeks.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up" Robb said as he closed the gap between the two of them.

The kiss was short, simple and sweet much to Sam's distain. By the time she moved to kiss him back, Robb pulled away. But as he opened his mouth to talk, Sam placed her arms around the young Lord's neck pulling him close and kissed him.

Sam didn't know how long they stood their kissing but eventually the two had to break for air, leaving the two of them gasping for air.

Robb was the first to speak "Gods, I have been wanting to do that since I was 13."

Sam couldn't help but smile and say "Well pretty boy, you can do that whenever you want."

"I love you, Sam. Gods I really do...I-I mean - " Sam put her finger on his lips and said with a smile "Don't worry Robb, I-I-I love you too."

And with that Robb pecked her on the lips and grabbed her hand. "Let me walk you to your room m' lady."

Sam just followed Robb along trying to process what had just occurred. THE Robb freaking Stark had just told her that he loved her. _Oh my god, oh my god wait, hold the phone what does this make us?! There isn't boyfriend/girlfriend in medieval time. ARE WE ENGAGED?! OH. MY. GOD. _

_"_Hey Robb? Um...what are we? Like are you courting me?" Sam asked feeling like an idiot.

"Goodnight, m' love" Robb said as he took her hand and kissed it as they arrived at her door.

Sam walked into her room and slid down the door saying "If this is dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

Before Sam fell asleep she mumbled out "Definitely changing the course of this story..."

**Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Mary walked into Lady Sam's room in the morning to find the girl asleep. "M' lady, it is time to wake." she stated as she shook her awake.

"Mpft, leave me alone" Sam mumbled as she cuddled further into the blanket.

"M' lady you must wake. You do not want to miss breakfast." Mary said as she stood by the bedside.

"Screw breakfast, five more minutes mom!" Sam muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Really m' lady" Mary said as she pulled the blanket off her.

"Ah the light! What time is it?" Sam said as she sat up with a start as she looked around. _HOLY CRAP! THIS ISN'T MY ROOM! AND SHE ISNT MY MOM! WHERE AM I? HOLY...Oh wait, ooooh. _Sam thought as she remembered the events of yesterday evening.

"So it wasn't a dream!" she exclaimed as she watched Mary pick out a dress for her.

Sam was not a morning person. She just sat in her bed and let Mary do her work in a haze and went along with whatever Mary wanted her to do.

Until...

"HOLY CRAP! I AM DYING! I THINK IT IS TIGHT ENOUGH!" Sam screamed as Mary pulled her corset, finally waking the brunette up.

"Come on Sam, it cannot be that bad. Man up!" commented Arya as she looked from Sam's bed.

"How the hell would you know?!" replied Sam as she glared at the girl who joined her 5 minutes ago.

She heard that they were tight but holy hell, how does a girl breath?! Last's night dress, had a built in corset apparently. _Oh my god, it's official; all my dresses are for now on going to be with a built corset. HOW THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU BREATH?! _Sam thought as Mary finally stopped pulling.

After the torture stopped, Mary put Sam in a silk navy dress and sat her down in front of her vanity and asked her how she'd like her hair.

"A simple bun would be fine, thanks." Sam said as she stared at her rats nest of a thing she calls hair and Mary went to work.

_I miss toothpaste, how do they survive?! No wonder they had terrible teeth in the olden days! _Sam thought as she tried to ignore the gross morning breath taste she had in her mouth.

Once Mary finished Sam's hair, she and Arya set off toward the dining hall.

"Are you and Theon going to have your archery contest today?" Arya asked as they made their way toward the table.

"Um, yes I guess we are. It is Tuesday." Sam answered. _Apparently me and Theon have a ongoing competition of who is the better archer every Tuesday. _Sam thanked god that she took archery four years at camp because apparently medieval Sam is good and she wouldn't want to mess up herself up.

"I am going to win Matthews. Nobody is better than me, I don't want to tell you this but I've been letting you win." Theon stated as he sat down at the table.

"Please, in your dreams. That is just an excuse because you don't want to admit that you come second to a girl." Sam said as she glared at Theon.

"I am NOT second to you, woman!" Theon said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Temper, temper." scolded Sam "You know, anger just shows how you actually are second to me." Sam said with a smirk on her lips.

Sam did not like Theon. She found him to be a cocky, horny jerk of a boy and was bad company to anyone who was stuck with him.

"The only time, I am under a woman is when I am fucking Ros! And we all know you wish you could be her." Theon said he glared back at Sam while leaning against the table.

Theon did not like Sam; but she was beautiful and he would gladly sleep with her if he had the chance. He was especially attracted to her when she was angry and most of the time when they were together, she would be angry so it was a win-win for him.

"Theon! That is not how you speak to a lady!" scolded Robb as he sat down.

"Robb, it is most cute that you think he knows what a lady is. The womae he spends his time with are far from proper ladies." Sam said as she met his glare while smirking.

"And how would you know?" tested Theon.

With thoughts of what had conspired last night come rushing back to her, Sam forgot her witty retort as she met Robb's eyes. Sam could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she smiled and mumbled a "good morning" to him and then began a long conversation with Sansa in hopes to still her over beating heart.

"Ready to lose to your better, Matthews?" Theon taunted as breakfast was over and he, Sam made their way to the shooting range.

"Theon, did your mother teach you not to lie. It is not right" Robb said as he joined them.

"Oh shut up!" Theon yelled as they took their stand at the target.

"Rules are same as always. Bulls eye is 10 points and for each inch out is another point, in decreasing order. At the end of the 25 arrows, whoever has the most overall points gets another added to their sum total." Robb explained as he his seat on the side to watch the showdown.

"What is the current total?" Theon asked he let Sam go first.

"23 Theon and 29 Sam." Robb stated as he watched Sam draw her bow back and then" announced "7 points to Sam".

"I told you I was better!" boasted Theon as Robb announced that Theon won.

"I let you win. And either way I'm still in the lead by 5." Sam retorted as she crossed her arms with a frown on her lips. _I'm out of practice. I need to practice more. _Sam thought as she rolled her eyes at Theon who wouldn't stop gloating.

"I think I deserve a reward, do you not Sam?" teased Theon as he leaned into her.

"Ew, you wish pig." Sam replied as she shoved him away and she started to walk away

"I get just a reward watching you walk away!" laughed Theon as he watched her walk away.

_What a pig! Ew I can feel his sleazy germs on me. _Sam thought as she wiped her hands on her dress. _What should I do? Normally medieval me is keeping track of Arya to make sure she doesn't cause trouble with Septa_ Sam thought as she made her way through the castle to the room where the girls were sowing.

After keeping Arya out of trouble until lunch time and lunch Sam found herself with free time.

_Time to brush up on my history. _Sam thought as she entered the library and grabbed some books and sat on one of the chairs.

Sam didn't know how long she sat there. She was one of those readers than with a book in her hand, the rest of the world disappeared. Most of the time it could a few tries of yelling her name or a shake to get her attention.

Jon Snow was sent by Lord Stark to find her when she didn't show up to dinner.

"I knew I would find you here." Jon stated and smiled as he entered the library and spotted the brunette curled up in a chair reading a book while twirling a piece of her hair.

Jon walked over and grabbed the book out of the girl's hand.

"Ah! Hey! Give it back Jon!" Sam said as she looked at the book stealing culprit.

"Sam, its dinner time, I was sent to find you since everyone was getting worried that you were not there." Jon explained as he handed her back the book.

"Its dinner?! Wow time really flies!" Sam said as she looked out the window to see it dark outside. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day or last night? Where have you been?" Sam asked as she put the books back.

"Around" Jon said as she looked out the window.

"Jon, are you ok? You seem to be acting….strange." Sam asked since she heard the hurt in his voice.

"I am fine, let us go to dinner." Jon said as he moved to the door.

"You are terrible liar" Sam said as she crossed her arms "Tell me what's wrong" she demanded from him.

Jon turned and stared at the girl. _She really knows me_ he thought as he watched the girl put her hand on her hip and tap her foot impatiently waiting for his response.

"I just….I hate how Lady Stark looks at me! Like I am the devil and I can only do wrong! I thought I would get over it with age but no, it just gets worse!" Jon explained as he sat down on the love seat couch and put his head in his hands trying to get himself to stop the tears from coming into his eyes.

Jon felt the couch shift to adjust to the new weight and felt a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve it but Cat is just taking it out of you to try to make herself feel better. I'm not saying that makes it ok….And John Green once said 'the thing about pain is that it demands to be felt', that's why you can't get over it." Sam took Jon's chin and turned his face towards her and said "But remember pain and loss define us just as much as happiness or love. This will make you a better man which is hard to believe since you already are an amazing man. People see us as they want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But that does not define us, WE chose what defines us."

Jon took Sam's hand off his chin and held it while saying with a smile "Thank you Sam"

Sam smiled back at him "anything for you Jon"

"Sam, last night what I was to tell you before we were interrupted was that you looked beautiful." Jon stated as he kissed her hand.

"Oh…um t-thank you" Sam stammered out as her cheeks started to turn red and her heart pick up. _Calm down Matthews! You are with Robb! Robb Stark! Stop it stop it stop it! Don't you dare cause drama between the two! You are here to save them! Not drive them apart! _

Before anything more could happen, the door to the library opened to reveal Robb who stated "there you two are! We were getting nervous!"

To which caused Sam to grab her hand back from Jon, stand and nervously state "Well let's get going, I am starved!" As she exited the room.

**Thank you to all that read and I'd love some reviews on my writing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

She spent the last 4 days avoiding Robb and Jon. At meals she would throw herself into conversations. Robb had tried to catch her a few times and she felt bad but she needed time. She also did everything from helping the staff (which she was told not to) to joining Arya and Sansa's sowing classes.

Currently she was practicing her archery.

"Samantha, there is someone here who says he knows you." Jon said as he walked up to Sam drew her bow and took aim.

"Did you get his name?" Sam asked as she shot her arrow and hit it right in the middle.

"He says his name is Wally West." Jon said as he watched her shoot.

"Hmm Wally West…" Sam mused over the name. To her medieval self she didn't know him and the only Wally West the 21st century her knew was the comic book character.

"And he had a message" Jon started as Sam readied to take her shot "he says 'Run you clever boy and remember Robin'. Does that mean anything to you?" As Jon said that Sam missed the shot completely.

"Take me to him. Now." Jon heard something in her voice as she said this.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. The only person who said that to her was Wally Braun but that was crazy because Wally died. No, it wasn't the same Wally who she grew up with and was best friends with. That Wally died a year ago because of some drunk driver. It can't be the same boy who called her Robin after her favorite sidekick to her favorite hero. She called him Kid Flash because he was a ginger green eyed speed demon and beside the obvious fact that his name was Wally.

_No it's impossible; don't get your hopes up. _She told herself as she said her way to the front gate.

At the front gate she saw Robb talking to a ginger boy. Her heart stopped as she got closer, he looked like Wally and from what she heard he sounded like her Wally.

The ginger saw Sam and with a smile said "Well if it isn't my favorite bird. How are you Robbykins?"

"Sam, do you know-"Robb started as he watched the brunette. The next thing he knew, Sam ran and threw her arms around him. He wasn't going to lie; he felt jealously bubble up inside of him.

"Wally, Wally" Sam cried as she hugged him for dear life, afraid that in a second he's disappear. She felt him pick her up and twirl her around as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's me Robin." As he placed her down and she stepped back and looked over his face. He could see the tears in her green eyes, he knew he hurt her and he knew he had to make it up to her. What he didn't know was the slap that connected to his cheek.

"Ow! Jesus, Matty! I know I hurt you but was that necessary?!" The ginger yelled as he held his now throbbing cheek.

"Necessary?! Necessary!? You idiot! You deserved far worse! Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep?! How many nights I blamed myself?!" Sam screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I know I owe you an explanation…."

"Hell yeah you do! You jerk!" Sam said as she punched his chest.

"Care to take a walk?" Wally said as he started to walk, knowing she'd join. They walked back and forth by the front gate to give themselves some privacy.

"I know you have a lot of questions. But first let me tell you what happened to me. I did actually die…or at least the car crash did happen. I remember lying in a pool of my own blood and I saw Old Lady Higgins. At first I thought I was hallucinating but the next thing I knew I was in a meadow. She told me that 'I was meant for something bigger and was needed somewhere else'. And at some point I passed out and when I came around, I was in a castle and I was Wally West."

"I'm so happy you're ok" Sam said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you the best part! So Wally West is this rich Duke who runs a Court in the South. And get this! I'm married to this smokin' blonde babe named Artemis! Like total, Young Justice flash back moment!"

Sam just stared at Wally with her mouth open as he continued to say

"And I have a son! I named him Sam, feel special it was after you." At this comment Sam stopped walking and started to punch the ginger. In response Wally grabbed her arms and pinned them to him but Sam continued to struggle.

"Is there a problem here?" They fighting duo looked up to see Robb standing in front of them with his hand on his sword and a glare on his face.

"Control your lady Lord Robb" Wally said as he threw Sam into Robb, who caught her by the waist.

"We are fine Robb." Sam said as she (sadly) left his arms and grabbed Wally by the ear.

"OW! STOP IT WOMEN!"

"So what about me?!" Sam asked as she finally let go of his ear as they got a safe distance away.

"I guess, you have a purpose also. As it seems, Robb is madly in love with you so maybe you're here to fill his pleasures." Sam blushed as he said this.

"Yeah well...What about not changing the timeline we are placed in? Isn't that rule one of time travel?!"

"I think we can change things because by us being placed here, changes things so it can't do more damage." Wally explained.

"Um, yeah it can. I can stop Bran from falling and then no blaming of Tyrion and no war." Sam said as she stopped and placed her hand on her hip.

"From my experience, even if we intervene the story still happens. Isn't that what happened on Doctor Who? If you change things, if it's meant to happen it will." Wally said as he faced the brunette.

"You know, you should just as nutty in your explanations as The Doctor." Sam said with a lit glare.

"Well time travel and a little universal knowledge could do that to a man. Doesn't that make you Rose? I know that is your dream" Wally said with a chuckle.

"No, because you sound like the 11th Doctor nutty." Sam explained "Look anyway, do you have any plan ideas to save the Starks because currently, I have nothing."

"I don't know, sorry Robin. But if you come up with something, I got your back. Just shoot me a raven." Wally said with a smile as he held out his fist for a fist bump.

"I missed you Wally" Sam said as she hugged him. "Are you going to stay? You just have to! We have so much catching up to do!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled away from the ginger with her arms still around his neck.

"Sorry Robin can't do that. I got a job to do. And plus, I think Robb Stark will kill me if I did and keep touching you. Jesus, if looks could kill!" Sam turned toward the gate opening to see Robb staring intently in their direction with arms crossed and a prominent frown. She couldn't help but laugh and wave in his direction. _Such a cute idiot_ Sam thought as turned back to Wally

"So my little Robin is going to be Lady Stark…Hmm I see it. You'll make beautiful babies." Wally said with a smirk and wink.

"I shall see you around Lady Sam" Wally said as he walked her to the gate opening where Robb stood and kissed her hand and then mounted his horse.

"Lovely meeting you Lord Stark" Wally said with a head nod and then he was off.

"Hey wait!" Sam screamed and ran over to his horse.

"How did you know I was here?" Sam asked.

"I got a raven from someone that said 'Your Robin is in Winterfelll'." Wally explained as he passed her the note.

"From who?" She asked as she read the note.

"Not sure, that's what I've been trying to find out….probably from the same person who told em about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Sam asked

Wally sighed and said "I didn't want to tell you this but there is prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" Sam asked

"And I quote 'Two children out of time will invade another time for their fate is in another hand. A daughter of Eve will take hold of the crown and a son of Adam will serve justice to those who deserve it. Their fate is sealed in blood of theirs and their enemy's. The children of time will change the fate of everyone they touch and with that the course of history for they are meant for more.' End quote."

"…..Prophecies never have happy endings. 'Their fate sealed in their blood.' Our blood is going to be spilled." Sam said as she looked at him.

"Doesn't mean we are going to die and it seems we can't escape it. I got to go, bye Robin. Shoot me a raven." and he was off.

_You'd think that would have cleared things up for me but no! I'm still confused! Ah men! _Sam thought as she turned to go back into Winterfell.

Robb matched his steps with hers and asked the question that was burning him the whole time he watched Sam talk to him "So who was he?" he cleared his throat trying to not sound jealous but Sam could hear the gruffness in his voice.

Next to him, Sam giggled and said with a smile "Why does it matter? Was it because you were jealous?"

"What?! No! I just wanted to give father the full report!" He yelled trying to cover his jealously up. "Besides, why have you been avoiding me as of late? Did I do something?" Sam could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Robb, it's my entire fault. You did not do anything; you've been a perfect gentleman to me! I just needed time to….think. Please forgive me?" Sam said as she looked down at the ground.

"Forgiven" Robb said as he picked up her chin so she met his gaze and pecked her on the lips.

Sam smiled and placed her arms around her arms around his neck.

"Anyone ever tell you, that you are terrible at hiding your jealously? Not that I mind of course. It's rather cute if you ask me" Sam said with a laugh and then leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips.

Robb couldn't help but smile. He loved how she could just read him so well. But a peck on the lips was not enough for him. As he leaned in to capture her perfectly red and plump lips that he dreamt about night and day, she giggled and ran off just leaving him hanging.

"Little minx" Robb cursed as he watched her go and he swore in his heart he would have payback.

**Reviews are welcome! And to everyone who followed, thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Things get a little smutty here. Enjoy and review :)**

Sam was walking back to her room after dinner thinking over what Wally said and trying to make a plan to save everyone. _I need to get someone Ned trust completely, but he won't believe it…Maybe I could –_

But before Sam could finish her thought, she was grabbed by the waist and pushed against a wall. As her eyes adjusted to the torch light corridor, she saw Robb face.

Before she could say anything, Robb's hand cupped her chin, tilted her face and placed his lips on hers, hips pinning Sam to the wall. His other arm came around her and rubbed up and down her side from her breasts to her waist. His lips skimmed the surface of hers once, twice and then on the third caught her lower lip between his teeth. Her knees lost strength, and she clung to him as the kiss deepened by throwing her arms around his neck. But all too suddenly, his lips let hers and went down the base of her neck giving her butterfly kisses causing her to moan. Sam could feel Robb's smirk against her skin as he continued along his merry way down the base of her neck. The next thing Sam, knew Robb's mouth was back on hers. Sam moaned into his mouth when his hand cupped her breast, which gave Robb the perfect opportunity to place his tongue in her mouth. When their tongues touched, gentle and tentative and wet, it made her knees weak. She thanked God for being against a wall. But the next thing Sam, Robb was gone and she was standing in the hallway panting.

_Um what the hell!? Was that payback?! That bastard! I'll kill him!_ Sam thought as she finally came to her senses after a few minutes.

"Anyone ever tell you, you are a terrible tease?!" Sam asked pissed as she sat down next to the young Lord the next morning.

Robb just gave her a knowing smile and said "Good morning, did you have a good night? Any good dreams?"

"Oh you bastard! This is not a game you want to play Robb Stark!" Sam threatened as she glared at him. Sam's dreams last night were anything but PG. Just thinking about them, made her flush.

"You sure about that?" Robb challenged with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid pretty boy!" Sam screamed irritated.

Robb just laughed in response

Sam busied herself by taking breakfast _If he wants to play this game, I will play it! And I will win! Stupid attractive jerk, leading me on like that! And his mom thinks he is a gentleman! Gentleman my ass! If he wants to play hard ball, I can play hard ball. _Sam thought as she ate her breakfast.

As breakfast was coming to an end and Sam carefully placed her hand on Robb's thigh as she spoke to Arya.

Robb was too preoccupied with speaking to Theon to take notice of the light weight he felt on his thigh.

As Arya asked Sam if she could practice archery with her after breakfast, Sam slowly moved her hand up his thigh and gave his 'family jewels' a little squeeze.

Robb spit out his drink and part of it landed on Sansa who yelled at Robb.

"Yes Robb that was so disgusting." Sam said as she got up. "You coming, Arya?" Sam asked as smirked at Robb who just glared at her but Sam could see the sign of lust in his blue eyes.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she felt the dining hall leaving the red cheeked Robb behind.

"What's so funny?" Arya asked as she looked at the older girl.

"Oh nothing…Just the look of Sana's face" Sam said as she just giggled and walked faster to the archery field.

As the lunch bell rang hours later, Sam with Arya on her back made their way to the dining hall. As they reached the hall doors, Robb walked out.

"Sam, do you have any lunch plans?" Robb asked as he took Arya off Sam's back much to Arya dislike.

"Um, I planned to eat in here..." Sam answered cautiously _Where is he going with this? _Sam thought as she eyed him.

"I have a better plan. Run along Arya, Sam and I are going to have a picnic." Robb said as he took Arya off Sam's back much to Arya dislike.

"But Robb! I want to come with!" begged Arya as she hung on his arm

"I'm sorry Arya but Sam and I have some business to take care of."

"No! Arya come with us! Robb we can do that later!" Sam said as she tried to come up with excuses to get out of this. She did not trust him.

"No, Arya ignore Sam. We'll see you later." Robb said as he took Sam's upper arm and took her over to the stables.

"What are you playing at?!" Sam asked as she took her arm from his grasp.

"I'm not doing anything other than take a beautiful girl on a nice picnic." Robb said with a breath taking smile.

"I do not trust you!" Sam said as she eyed the boy who took the reins of the horse from the stable boy.

"Come on." Robb insisted

Sam ignored his out stretched hand and placed her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself into the saddle.

Robb smiled and was quickly up and behind her as he wrapped his arms around Sam held the reins.

Sam leaned into Robb as they rode to the path that she figured out was to the Wolfswood. It was mostly peaceful silence and the young couple just enjoyed each other company.

After a while Robb dismounted and tied the reins to a tree and then turned. Sam brought her legs over to sit side saddle. The young lord reached up and held onto her waist, while Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her down.

"Thank you." She told him as she stood on the ground. Neither one of them removed their hands, they stared at each-other; Blue meeting green. Their faces moving closer and closer until their lips joined.

Eventually the couple had to break for air which gave Sam time to regain her ability to think clearly. Every time he was near, her train of thought took a detour.

"So did you bring me out here to kill me?" Sam joked as she moved out of Robb's arms and walked closer to the pond.

"No, that wouldn't be as fun." Robb said with a chuckle as he took a basket from the horse, placed a blanket on the ground and sat watching the girl look at the pond; enjoying the beautiful view.

"It's beautiful here." Sam said as she turned back to Robb.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty." Robb said with a smile as he watched the girl's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Very smooth, Stark. Very smooth." Sam stated as she took a seat next to Robb.

"So why did you really bring me here? Aside from trying to woo me." Sam questioned as the two finished eating.

"I thought a beautiful girl like you deserved to see this view….But I do have another motive." Robb said as he took her delicate hands in his larger ones.

_I knew it! _Sam thought as waited for him to continue.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I am serious about us. I do not see you as this fling. I have wanted to be with you since I was 13. And I plan to marry you….if you agree of course!" Robb stated as he watched for the girls reaction.

Sam could not believe her ears. Not only did Robb Stark state how he loved her but he stated that he wanted to marry her. _Jesus take the wheel! Shit has officially hit the flipping fan! _

"Robb, I'd love to marry you!... But not right now. I'd like to be 18 at least." Sam replied as she let the words sink in.

"Not right away, have no fear but I want to spend my life with you. I love you. I'll wait as long as you would like." Stated Robb as he smiled and kissed her hands.

Sam eyes teared up at how sweet and amazing he was. Sam was a big day dreamer but while she daydreamed in the 21st century, never in her wild dreams had things turned out so amazing.

The young couple spent the rest of the day there talking and kissing. But as the sun began to set, they sadly had to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days passed, Sam fell into a routine that was similar to the one her medieval self would do.

After two week so her being at Winterfell, there was little of surprise that would catch Sam off guard…well until today when Lord Stark made an announcement at breakfast.

"I have great news!" Lord Stark said as he entered the dining hall looking over at his children and his two wards. "Since everyone is now old enough, we will be having a Stark family camping trip! We will be leaving tomorrow morning at 5"

His 'great' announcement caused varied feelings between the Stark children. The boys and Arya were excited and as expected Sansa screamed about not wanting to go.

"Have fun" Sam said with a wicked grin at Sansa who glared in return. _Thank you god for not making me a Stark! _Sam thought as she stuck her tongue out at Sansa

"Sam you are coming along" Ned Stark stated

"WHAT?! I am not a Stark! You said and I quote 'it was Stark family trip'!" Sam screamed as she looked at the Lord of Winterfell.

"You are just as much of my child as Robb is. Theon is also going. And there are no buts" Ned clarified.

_I need to change tactics _"But I am a girl! The woods are not the right place for a lady!" Sam stated as Sansa chimed in agreement.

"We ALL are going. End of conversation. It will be fun." Cat Stark stated as she walked up to the table.

Sam put her head in her hands with a groan. She had slept in the woods twice in sleep away camp and that was with tents. She doubted there would be tents.

"Since when were you ever a lady!?" Theon remarked as he watched the Lord and Lady sit in their seats.

"Oh shut up!" Sam stated as she picked up her head and glared at the boy.

The day passed in a rush as everyone made the preparations of the trip.

Sam was currently trying to keep her eyes open as Mary did her hair, the next morning. She was dressed in a light gray riding dress and a green cloak and Mary was currently making her a braid.

As soon as Mary finished with her braid, there was a knock on the door. Sam dismissed Mary as she saw that it was Robb who had knocked.

"Good morning! Glad to see that you are awake." Robb stated with a smile as he watched the girl glared and put her hood on.

"I am up way too early! It is barely 4 in the morning! And you are way too happy!" Sam despised morning people; they were the bane of her existence.

Robb chuckled and pulled her out of the chair. "I'm sure I can make your morning seem a bit better" Robb said with a smile as he pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow and with intensity, after a minute Robb pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Better?" Robb asked with a smirk as he could feel her trying to regain her normal breathing patterns.

"Hmm, much" Sam mused with a smile

Robb smirked in return, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room into the dining hall.

"This trip is going to be terrible!" stated Sansa as Sam joined her as they waited to get on their horses.

"Agreed." Sam said as she crossed her arms irritated.

"M' lady." Jon said as he held his hand to help her onto her horse.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked as petted her horse, in a petty attempt in trying to delay this stupid trip.

"Yes, as it seems I can come! But much to Lady Cat's dislike. I bet I will have to sleep 100 feet away." Joked Jon.

"I'll join you then. We can have our own party since this trip can't be any better!" Sam retorted back with a smile.

Jon laughed "Oh yes that will for sure be a good idea! Now come on, get up there."

Sam sighed and took his hand and got onto her horse. There was no escaping it, she was going.

Sam in attempt to stay awake took a look at the people who were going. The Stark clan, Jon, her, Theon were the 'lucky' people going, making the traveling group a total of 10 people.

Three hours later, Stark and co stopped at a place Sam surmised was there campsite. Their campsite was a large clearing and a foot over was a brook of water.

Sam swung her leg over her horse and jumped down.

"I was going to come and help you, you know" Stated Jon as he dismounted his horse next to her.

"Oh tosh, I did it perfectly myself." Sam remarked as she placed a hand on her hip.

A half hour later, everyone's horses were tied up and the boys were setting up camp with the help of Lady Stark while they sent the girls to collect wood.

Sansa abstained from going claiming she was tried so it left Sam and Arya to do it themselves.

Sam took her bow and quiver for protection as the duo made their way into the woods.

After returning to the camp with handful of wood and seeing the campsite that was made, Sam decided she was going to enjoy this trip since there was no point in brooding if she was already there.

There were 2 tents. The tents were a four walled tent held up by rods. There was one large one and a small one. _Seems like us children will be sharing, oh this will end great! _ Sam thought as she made a mental note to sleep as far away from Theon as possible.

As night began to settle on the campers, and dinner was finished the Lord and Lady retired to bed leaving the children sitting around the fire.

"So who wants to hear a ghost story?" Theon asked.

"No thank you! Mother will not be happy if you scare Rickon and Bran!" scolded Sansa as she crossed her arms.

"You sure it is Rickon and Bran who would get scared? Not talking about yourself are you Sansa?" joked Jon as he watched his half sister glare at him.

"I do NOT get scared!" screamed Sansa. "But if you scare Bran and Rickon, I will NOT take care of the mess!"

"I will not get scared!" stated Bran who put on his bravest face.

"Yeah, neither will I! I am strong!" piped Rickon from his seat between Sam and Robb.

"I do not know men. I do not think the ladies can handle it. You know how easily they are to scare. Wouldn't want them fainting on us, would we?" joked Robb as Jon and Theon agreed.

"I will have you know that we are just as strong, hell even stronger than you lot!" defended Arya.

"I do not know…." Started Theon

"Oh shut up and just say your stupid story Theon!" Sam said.

"Alright but it is your funereal… Well legend has it that years ago this very spot was a place of an ancient burial ground-..." stated Theon.

Sam rolled her eyes, she heard this beginning before.

"That brings people's doppelgangers to them. Legend has it that if you come face to face with your doppelganger, it's an omen or warning of death, for both you and your twin. Because of this, if you see a replica of yourself, run for your life. You see, there was these two boys who came out here on time, and they were playing around but this old man came over and said to them 'Boys, I know you are all just here to have fun and fool around, but please understand that horrible things happen here! I live in that house just over there and I've seen it!' So the boys left. They really didn't pay much attention to what he said until one of them later learned that there hadn't been any grave keeper there for years. And one of them really freaked out when his friends started telling him that he looked different. They said they would run into him and he would have a disturbing, "evil" look in his eyes. The strange part is that he was never even at the place….Hey what was that?!" asked Theon as he looked around.

"Come on Theon, I think you are getting into your story too much!" Jon stated as he patted his back. "I'll be back" Jon said as he walked off into the woods behind the girls.

Sam was the least bit scared. She had heard this urban legend millions of times but Sansa, Rickon and Bran were another story. Rickon had moved closer to Robb and was looking around nervously while Sansa clutched Sam's arm from her seat next to Sam. Bran did a similar thing to Sansa while Arya looked as cool as a cucumber.

"I really thought I saw something." Stated Theon as he watched the woods.

"Come off it Theon. You aren't scaring anyone!" stated Sam as she glared the ward.

"Back to my story, so as I was saying-"but before Theon could continue somebody jumped out behind the girls and grabbed them.

Arya, Sansa and Sam screamed bloody murder, Bran hide himself in Sansa's skirt and Rickon jumped into Robb's arms crying.

The girls' screams died down when they saw it was Jon who grabbed them and he, Robb and Theon were kneeling over from laughter.

"Oh you horrible boys!" screamed Sansa with a red face.

"You should have seen your faces!" commented Theon between his laughs

"I almost had a heart attack!" stated Sam as she put her hand to her heart. "And look what you did!" Sam scolded as she got up and picked the crying Rickon up.

"Shhh, it's alright Rickon. There is no such thing as a doppelganger. It was just a mean trick the boys were playing. You are perfectly alright." Sam said as she swayed the crying 5 year old.

"There are no doppelgangers?" asked the 5 year old with tearful eyes and his lower lip quivering.

"No, there are not. And even if there were, I would protect you." Sam said as she placed a kiss on his head.

"That was a horrible trick! I am going to kill you!" screamed Arya as she tackled Jon to the ground with Bran jumping to help Arya.

"Sam, will you come with me to the bathroom?" Sansa asked.

"Scared Sansa?" teased Robb

"No! I just think it is improper to go alone!" retorted Sansa.

"Sure Sansa. Hey, Arya come along!" Sam said as the youngest girl Stark followed with a question of why following out of her mouth as they made their way into the woods behind the boys.

"I have a plan to get back at the boys." Sam said as she shifted Rickon on her hip.

"I do not know…" stated Sansa

"Oh come on Sansa! Stop being boring for once! The boys think we are weak! We need to get back at them!" explained Arya.

"Oh all right! But I want to get Robb!" Sansa said

"Oh I want Jon!" exclaimed Arya

"Perfect, that leaves Theon all to me!" Sam said with a devious smirk

"What about me?" Rickon piped up as he raised his head from his position of lying on Sam's shoulder.

"You my cute little prince will do the most important job of all! You will serve as a distraction! You will go back ahead and talk to Robb, Theon and Jon and if they turn to see what the rustling is, say 'is it a doppelganger?' can you do it?" Explained Sam as she set his down.

With an excited yes from the 5 year old Sam sent his on his way back and turned back to Arya and Sansa.

"Now we, my lovely ladies are going to get payback and haven't you heard? Payback is a dish best served cold!" Sam said as she motioned toward the bucket that they left near the brook.

As Rickon made his way back to the camp, he was greeted by Robb who asked where the girls were.

"I don't know…they were doing girl stuff…" stated the 5 year old as he looked at his big brother.

"Maybe we should go look for them. Probably pissing scared in a tree" chuckled Theon as he moved to get up.

"No stop! Do not! The doppelganger might get you…" Rickon started as tear began to well in his eyes.

"Oh Rickon, it was a joke. There are no such things as doppelgangers" Jon said as he moved to comfort the 5 year old.

"But but but…." Started Rickon but he was drowned out by the sound of water being dropped over their heads and then the sound of girlish laughter.

"Ha ha take that!" stated Arya

"Oh you little brats!" screamed Theon as he made a lung at Sam while Robb and Jon did a similar thing toward Sansa and Arya.

"Alright, funs over. Time for bed!" stated Ned Stark as he made his way out of his tent seeing his children fighting, ignoring the protests of everyone.

About a half hour later, everyone was in their 'beds'…

Sam tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable. She could heard the light breathing of everyone around her, meaning she was the only one left awake which made her sigh loudly and turn on her right side…or so she thought.

"Are you done yet?" whispered Robb who was on her left.

"Well excuse me for trying to get comfortable!" Sam whispered back as she turned on her back.

"Come here" Robb said with a sleep laced voice.

"What?" asked Sam since she thought she heard wrong. Why would he want her to come to him?!

The next thing Sam knew, she felt a hand grab her arm and tug her close to him. Being nice and deciding to humor the boy, she scooted her 'bed' over to him.

As soon as Robb felt the heat of her body next to him, his hands pulled her close to him, placing her head on his chest and his other hand holding her the waist.

Robb was extremely comfortable, the water gave him a slight chill but her body warmth had warmed his up very quickly.

"Is this better?" the only response Robb got was Sam cuddling closer into his chest and a happy sigh passing her lips.

Robb smiled, placed a kiss to the top of her head and fell into a peaceful slumber of his own.

The next morning as Lady Cat Stark moved to wake the slumbering children, she was greeted with a unexpected yet happy sight of her eldest son cuddled up to her adopted daughter, both with smiles on their peaceful sleeping faces.

"Ned, come quick! You must see this!" hastily whispered Cat as she went to call Ned over before anything disturbed them.

"What is it Cat?" Ned stated as he followed his wife's line of vision.

"Are they not adorable? I do not think heaven could have made a sweeter pair." Mused Cat as she could not help but smile at the young couple.

"Aye, my love." Ned agreed as he kissed his wife's hand. "But as sweet as it is, we must get a move on."

**Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Robb, wake everyone up." Lord Ned Stark whispered as he lightly shook his son awake, trying not to disturb the sleeping brunette on his son's chest.

"Hm, ok." Robb said as he rubbed his eyes.

Ned Stark seeing that his eldest was awake gave him a knowing smile and then walked out of the tent, making his way over to his wife to help her with breakfast.

Robb finally waking up took in his surroundings. _She looks like an angel, how did I get so lucky? _Robb thought as he smiled down at Sam.

"Sam, it is time to rise." Robb stated as kissed the top of her head which caused her to cuddle closer to him, asking for 5 more minutes.

Robb couldn't help but chuckle and then tickle the brunette in an attempt to wake her.

Sam feeling a tickling sensation to her ribs turned away from Robb and cuddled into her 'bed', saying in a sleep full voice "I'm up, I'm up."

An hour later, the Stark clan was all packed up and ready for their long journey home.

Three hours later, the Stark clan had successfully returned to Winterfell, virtually unharmed. Lord and Lady Stark went to speak to Jory to see what has happened while they were away, leaving the children to go to lunch.

"You sure you girls can handle walking into the hall alone? Not scared of a doppelganger?" Joked Theon as Sam and Sansa walked into the hall. He had been making stupid comments like that every since last night.

"Shut up Theon! Your jokes weren't funny then and they are not funny now!" Sam stated as she rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"You sure? I'd gladly protect you from anything" Theon said with a coy smirk on his lips.

"Greyjoy, you have 2 minutes before cold water is just a sweet memory of the things I will do to you!" Sam screamed as she glared daggers at him.

"Oh Sam, I love when you talk dirty to me" Theon said as he leered at Sam.

Theon comment caused Sam to turn a shade of red while Robb accidently dropped his spoon into his soup, spraying the content all over Arya who was next to him.

"Hey! Take that!" Arya screamed as she picked up a spoonful of mash potatoes and tried to fling them at Robb, but instead it hit Sansa who was across from her.

"Arya ,you little brat! I am going to – "but before Sansa could finish her threat Rickon seeing the joy of food throwing, picked up a handful of mash potatoes and threw them at everyone.

Jon seeing the mess that was going on went over to stop it but caught in the line of fire thanks to Bran's great aim.

As a hush went over the children, everyone looked at each other and then Arya and Bran yelled 'food fight' and then food went flying. The kitchen was filled with laughter, as the kids threw food at one another.

"What is going on here?!" But the laughter stopped by the shouting of Lady Stark who had just entered the hall looking at her children and wards covered in food.

The laughter and food throwing had stopped at this point and everyone just looked at each other.

"I demand to know who started this!" Demanded Cat Stark as she looked over each kid. "If nobody takes blame, there will be severe consequences."

_I am not saying anything. Technically it was by accident but just keep a low profile. _Sam thought as she waited for someone to speak. Sam noticed that Cat kept looking at Jon, hoping he'd take blame so she could punish him.

"I started it! I'm sorry…Theon was annoying me so I threw food. I am really sorry." Sam said as she averted her gaze from everyone. _It's better me than Jon. Cat doesn't need another reason to hate him. It'll only make things worse. _Sam thought as she waited for her punishment to be dealt out.

"Well then, Sam we need to figure out a punishment. Everyone else go get cleaned up." Lady Cat instructed as she led Sam to Ned's office.

As Sam walked out of the dining hall, she looked at the ground not daring to look at the rest of the Starks.

"Stay here." Cat instructed as she went into Ned's office, leaving her outside._ It's better me than Jon. Cat doesn't need another reason to hate him. It'll only make things worse. _Sam thought as she waited for her punishment to be dealt out.

"Come in."

As Sam entered the office, eyes on the ground she was greeted by the chuckling of Ned Stark which caused her to look up.

"Well, is this not a sight. Cat thinks you deserve a punishment but I am sure Theon deserved it." Ned stated as Cat rolled her eyes and glared at her husband.

_Well it seems it's the good cop, bad cop routine here._ Sam mused as she waited for Ned to continue.

"You're punishment will be…no archery for two weeks and in those two weeks you will forfeit to Theon. Seems horrible enough."

Sam didn't really know what to say in this situation so she just nodded her head while biting her lip. _This is awkward…_

As Cat opned her mouth to speak, a knock came to the door and it was opened to reveal Robb.

"Mother, Father it was I who – "

"We will be with you in a moment Robb." Cat stated sternly as she directed her son out of the door ignoring his protests.

"I wonder what he was coming in for?!" Ned stated as he chuckled.

"We all know he was coming to take blame. That boy..." Cat said as she took her side next to her husband.

"Well it's a sign that you raised a good boy, he is very much a gentleman you wanted him to be." Sam said as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well that is a relief." Cat said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting…so close." Ned said with a smile.

Sam eyes widened as she felt her ears and face start to turn red. _OH MY GOD THEY KNOW! THIS IS SO AWKWARD! LORD SAVE ME._

"So, if that's all I have a bath calling me name…oh and ignore whatever Robb says. It was MY entire fault." Sam said as she nervously laughed and then ran out of the office.

Once Robb saw the brunette walk out of the office, he made his way in. "Father, it was my fault! I started the fight."

"Robb it is nice that you want to protect her but it was taken care of." Ned stated as he sat in his chair watching his son.

"Do not punish Sam. I will take whatever punishment you gave her."

"I am glad you turned out to be a gentleman." Cat mused as she watched her son defend Sam.

Ned cut off his son, "Robb it is ok. Her punishment is not anything bad. She will live. But it is nice to see how much you care for her. Do you love her?"

Robb couldn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. Of course at some point he knew he'd have to tell his parents but he never planned to tell them how he felt, they were his parents for gods sake!

"I, uh….yes. I would like to marry her."

"No need to be ashamed. The two of you will make a lovely couple. I am happy to see the two of you together." Cat said as she walked over to her son and placed her hand on his cheek, trying to hold back the tears. "To think, you will be man in a couple of weeks. I remember the day you were born and now you speak of love and marriage."

"I am proud of you Robb. I know once I am gone you will be great and it does not hurt to have a strong woman at your side. Sam will be a great wife to you and give you lovely children." Ned said as he watched his wife dry her tears.

"…Thank you." Robb said and left his father's office to get cleaned up after his parent's told him to.

All the way to his chambers and through his bath he could not suppress the smile on his face due to him thinking about his life with Sam. The thought of running Winterfell with her, the children she would give him, and of course the thing he looked forward to most- the act of de-flowering Sam.

**Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. **


	10. Chapter 10

As fun as Sam was having in Winterfell, as time went on the real fear started to set in. She needed to come up with a plan to save the Starks fast. She spent most of her days in the library reading about the history to try and figure some plan out.

"Ugh this is not working!" Sam signed to herself as she shut the book she was reading.

"Maybe some fresh air will help. " Sam thought aloud as she made her way out of the library. She walked around Winterfell trying to find a spot and stumbled upon a tree that was perfect for sitting in. Sam was a pro tree climber. Being the adventurous kid she was, she has perfected her skills after a few setbacks which were a few broken bones.

So Sam had found a new spot to which she spent most of her free time in, trying to figure out a plan of action.

Days later, Sam woke up with a sore throat, headache and feeling very hot. Sam did not pay attention to it because she had a bad night of sleep so she just assumed this was the after affect.

As Mary dressed and did her lady's hair, Sam was in a haze. All she wanted to do was cuddle into her bed and sleep for years.

"You may go to breakfast now, M' lady." Announced the servant

"Huh? Oh thank you…" Sam said as she stood up but fell back down feeling rather light headed.

"M' lady are you alright?" asked Mary in a panicked voice.

Sam stood and took a few steps towards the door "I am fi-"but before Sam could finish her sentence the world went black.

When Sam finally came to, feeling light headed and dehydrated. She turned to the side in search of water but her search was side tracked by the sight of Robb sitting reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked in a croaky strained voice causing the young lord to jump.

"You are awake! That is good! How you feel? You have been in and out of consciousness for the past day. I was very worried."

Sam had many questions but she decided to ask the most important

"May I please have water?"

"Of course!" replied Robb as he poured her a glass, helped her sit and gave her the cup.

Sam gratefully accepted the drink and chugged it down.

"I feel fine and can I help you?" asked Sam as she saw Robb watching her like a hawk "Don't you have some young lord-y things to do." He watching her this intently was making her uncomfortable.

"I am just glad to see you are well. You gave us all a fright." Robb said as he took her hand. "I should go inform mother and father that you have woken."

"Why have you not gone then?" Sam questioned as she turned her head to the side.

"Because I want to cherish this time we have together. I was greatly worried when I was informed that you were unwell. It is why I am not doing 'young lord-y things' and instead sitting by your bed." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

_Oh my god is so sweet. They sure don't make men like this anymore in 2013_ Sam thought as she felt her cheeks flush.

"You are too sweet. And now that I am fine, as you see go do something productive."

"If I did not know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me and we all know that is not true." Teased the oldest Stark

"It is not that I do not want you here, it is rather….I do not think clearly when you are around." As the words left her mouth Sam regretted them right away once she saw the smirk spread across his lips.

Robb could not help but smile at the knowledge that he had as much of an impact on her as she did to him.

Before either of them could say a word the door was slammed open and before Sam could see who is it was she tackled to her bed.

"Sammy! You are ok! I worry!" stated the youngest Stark as he sat on her stomach.

"Hello to you to Rickon." Sam could not stop the smile that went across her lips.

"Rickon, I know you missed Sam but she is not well enough for you to do such things! Remove yourself from her." Scolded Robb as he worried about Sam's health.

"But Robb, I-"

"Rickon your brother is correct; Sam's health is not yet up to what it was before." Stated Lady Cat Stark as she walked into the room.

"But mummy-!"

"No Rickon."

"Ok…." Rickon said in a sad voice as he reluctantly got off.

"Robb would you mind putting Rickon to bed and Sam please do get more sleep." Instructed Cat as she gave the children a 'do not fight me on this'.

Sam could easily sleep for another few hours was ok with going to bed unlike Rickon who was pouting in Robb's arms.

"I want to give Sammy a kiss goodnight!" Rickon screamed as he looked up at his big brother.

Robb could not deny his little brother his request since he had a similar desire.

After Rickon gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and Cat kissed both her son's and Sam and everyone left her room. Sam nodded off to sleep.

The next time Sam came to, she found Mary sitting by her bed sewing.

"M' lady how do you feel?"

"Very good, you can choose what I shall wear."

"But M' lady I have been instructed by Lady Stark not to let you out of your bed. I am sorry."

"WHAT?! But Mary I feel fine! I feel great! I need some fresh air and a place to run around!" Sam was suffering from some serious ADHD.

"I am sorry M' lady. Job Snow has brought you some books to keep you busy."

"This is stupid…" Sam said as she crossed her arms and then smiled.

"Mary, may I please have some….breakfast or is it lunch time? Either one may I have something to eat?" Sam thought as she came up with a plan sneak out.

As soon as Mary shut the door Sam jumped out of her bed and put on a dress with a built in corset because there was no way she could put one on herself.

Within 5 minutes she was up, dressed and ran out the door. Sam snuck down the corridor trying to avoid everyone who was passing by. She knew within a few minutes Mary would be back and inform Lady Stark that she was gone but Sam enjoyed a good chase.

_I need a place nobody will think to find me….hmmm where to go _Sam thought as she went through all possible hiding spots. _Maybe the hay loft in the barn could work _Sam decided to place her bets there.

But as Sam made a mad dash to the barn and safely made it there she was greeted by the sight of Lord Ned Stark himself.

"Are you not supposed to be in bed?"

"Today is not my day" Sam sighed as she was escorted back to her room and forced to stay in bed all day.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Time moved quickly and before Sam knew it, it was time for Robb's 18th Name Day Feast.

"I wonder if any just and kind knight will be there looking for a lady." Gushed Sansa as she finished Arya's dress.

Sam was currently lying across Sansa's bed with her head off half listening to Sansa drone on and on about the feast. Sam wasn't all to interested, she was only there to keep Arya in line since the young Stark girl would cooperate if Sam was around. Her mind was set on coming up with some plan.

"I cannot wait to see all the glorious food that mother and father got for the feast!" Arya stated as she fidgeted in the dress.

"Stop moving!" screamed Sansa

"You pricked me!" screamed Arya

The two Starks were too busying bickering to notice Sam's exit. Sam decided that she had just enough time to take a nap and get ready for the feast. Of late, she has been ignoring Robb since with the nearing of his 18th Name Day his ego had grown. Sam did not have time for big egos since she had a world to save.

Within 3 hours later, Sam was making her way to her Feast. With her hair in soft waves and her body clad in a navy dress that sleeves clung tightly to her skin but the rest fell loosely, hugging her curves.

As Sam entered the hall she ran into Jon.

"Hello Jon, how are you?"

"I am well and yourself?" The Stark bastard asked as he watched the festivities.

"Jon, these feasts are not all they are cracked up to be! You are not missing anything!" Sam said with a uneasy smile, trying to make Jon feel better.

"You should get to the party; they are going to be looking for you." Jon said as he turned his face away trying to hide the hurt.

"Screw them! I shall come and eat with you!" Sam stated as she placed her hand on her hip. Sure Robb might be offended but his ego did need some busting and he doesn't control her.

"Sam as nice as that would be please do not. Now is not the time to defy the natural order, something we both you enjoy to do, let us not ruin the party atmosphere." Jon rationalized.

"I do not care!"

"Sam, please!" pleaded Jon.

Sam could see how much he did not want to cause trouble now. She felt terrible, she wanted to make him happy but not cause him more trouble.

"Alright if you want it that way." Sam said with a sigh and walked off.

_I really should throw him a party…_ Sam mused over the idea as she walked over to the main table.

As Sam got to the table she was greeted by various greets and was mentally annoyed to see that her seat was next to Robb.

"Are you going to sit next to me or continue to run away?" asked Robb as he stood to push out her chair.

"Are you sure there is enough space for me? I do not want to take away room from your ego." Remarked Sam as she took her seat causing Theon to laugh.

"I love it when you get feisty Sam. You should piss her off more Robb" commented Theon once his laughter died down.

Sam rolled her eyes and stated "Why do I bother and talk to you? You are both idiots."

"It is because you love me." Robb stated with a knowing smile and then got up and held is hand out to Sam.

"May I have this dance Lady Samantha?" questioned Robb as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"No you may not. I have just sat down and I would like to sit." Sam stated as she busied herself with placing the napkin on her lap. "Go dance with your mother, that would be the gentlemanly thing since it is your Name Day and she did a…satisfactory job raising you."

Robb looked around and then after a minute looked back at Sam with a smirk "As true as that maybe it seems that my parents have had a similar idea and are dancing. It seems you are the only suitable choice."

_Damn them all to hell!_ Sam mentally swore as she saw Lord and Lady Stark dancing.

Before Sam could object Robb pulled her (rather forcefully) to her feet and onto the dance floor. Just like her first night her at Sansa's feast, all eyes were on her and Robb.

"I am going to kill you! I cannot believe you dragged me out her! Without my consent! You had no right!" Sam whispered harshly as she glared daggers as the two danced.

Robb only smiled and before Sam knew it placed his lips on hers in a short sweet kiss.

As the young couple separated they were greeted by Lord and Lady Stark standing near them smiling at them.

"Do you not mind us; we are both aware of what young love can do." Ned Stark said with a chuckle as he and his wife smiled and walked back to the table.

Sam hid her face in Robb's chest as she tried to stop the heating rising to her face. She did not think her cheeks could get any redder than they were now.

"I cannot believe you! What the hell was that?!" the brunette yelled as she smacked Robb on the chest once she came to her senses.

Robb did not seem fazed at all and he caught her hand as moved it to hit him again and brought it to her mouth.

"I did it because you are most beautiful and I want everyone to know that you are mine."

_I'm sure that would be romantic to some girls but I don't enjoy how I sound like property. _Sam thought as she walked away from Robb to the table trying to ignore all the eyes on her.

Once she reached her seat she sat down refusing to meet anyone's eyes. _I wish the ground would swallow me right now, this is so embarrassing!_

Sam couldn't stop the knot in her stomach when she saw that Jon was gone. _I hope he didn't see the kiss..I hope this doesn't further push him to go to the wall….way I am stuck up! Sam he doesn't like you, calm yourself._

"The two of you are the fairytale couple! A dashing knight and a lovely lady! This is so amazing and I cannot wait for you to actually be my sister Sam!" happily squealed Sansa as the meal started.

"Sam is already MY sister!" stated Arya.

"Robb, did Theon dare you to kiss Sam?" asked Bran as he looked at his older brother. "Because Theon did a similar thing to me and it was not enjoyable at all!"

Sam could not help but laugh along with Robb and Theon.

"Bran, at some time in your life you will that kissing is very much fun." Explained Theon

"But how?" asked Arya

"Because it leads to so much funnier activites!" Theon said with a smirk

"Like what?" asked Bran and Arya together looking at the older kids for guidance.

"Do not answer that!" screamed Sam.

Before the conversation could continue further Ned Stark stood to speak.

"Welcome everyone to this most joyous night! We are here to celebrate my eldest son Robb's 18th Name Day. I am glad to say he had grown into a wonderful man and I know he will make me proud. I do not know what the future holds but I am glad to know he will handle it with honor and do the right thing. I am also glad to see that he has found love with a lovely young lady and know that they will make a beautiful family." Ned paused and smiled at Sam and Robb.

Sam was in complete and total shock. Her eye twitched as her whole face burned. The only plausible thing to do that Sam came up with was to hide her face on Robb's shoulder letting her hair create a fence between her and the world around, blocking out the rest of Lord Starks's speech.

Robb could not help but smile and kiss the top of Sam's head as listened to his father's speech. He did not quite see why Sam was so embarrassed, he was rather proud of himself. Not only did he get the most beautiful woman in the North, hell even the whole Seven Kingdoms, he knew Theon and Jon were jealous.

"So Robb," started Theon once Lord Stark finished his speech "you have to tell me about the sex. Is it as good as I imagine it to be?" asked Theon

"You little perverted rat!" Sam screamed as she removed her head from Robb's shoulder.

"Oh she has to be great! You must tell me Robb! The feisty ones always are the best lay!" commented Theon with a smirk as he looked Sam over.

"I am going to kill you! You are the most perverted, arrogant, annoying, self centered, pretentious prick I have ever met in my life!" Sam screamed as she gripped her hands in a fist. _All I want is to punch that stupid smirk right off his stupid face_ Sam thought as she glared at him.

"Theon, stop it. A gentleman never tells but why are we shocked that you do not know that rule since all we hear about is you and Ros." Remarked Robb as he glared at Theon.

"Gods! No wonder you have not liked my jokes! Do not worry Robb you can tell me when she is not around." Theon said as he winked at Robb.

"I am going to kill you one day that is promise Greyjoy." Sam swore as she glared at him.

**Author Note: I am aware of the fact that Robb is technically 14 years old in the books at the beginning but I am using creative license here. **

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam thought things would change drastically with the whole relationship being out in the open but honestly the only thing that changed was Theon jokes got extremely dirtier in Sam's direction which ended with him sore from the practice dueling he and Robb participated in.

"Sam, may I ask you a question?" Sansa asked as she and Sam walked to the dining hall for lunch.

"Of course"

"I need you to come a bit closer." Sansa instructed as she looked around to see if nobody was close enough to hear.

Sam narrowed her eyes and was suspicious of Sansa but complied anyway.

"What is…intercourse like?" Sansa questioned as she turned pink.

Sam could not believe her ears. She didn't know which part was more ridiculous; Sansa asking or Sansa assuming that she had lost her virginity.

"Um, I am not going to answer that. If you want to know go ask your mother. I will have you know that I have yet to sleep with anyone, thanks for asking!" Sam screamed as she place her hand on her hip and.

"Sam, you know I cannot ask mother! That would be just so embarrassing! You are like an older sister to me! And older sisters give their little sister guidance and here I am asking for guidance!" Sansa begged as she grabbed Sam's hand and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Sam told Sansa a firm no as she rolled her eyes. _There is no way I am having this conversation. Jesus, the girl needs to get her hormones in check. I was never like this when I was her age!...I just sounded like I was old. Damn I AM old. _

But as a true Stark, Sansa remained persistent and continued to pester Sam all through the day and night.

"SANSA GO AWAY! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING SO GO AWAY!" Sam screamed the next morning at breakfast.

"Sam, please just tell me anything you know. It will be easier for you." Sansa stated calmly as she watched Sam fume.

Although Sam was not a morning person she also was not a happy camper when she didn't get enough sleep. And Sansa decided to spend the night in Sam's room refusing to leave and continuing to bother her.

Sam had about 3 hours of sleep so she was fighting to stay awake. The best idea in her head right now was to lay her head down on the table, which wasn't very lady like but screw that, she was tired. Within seconds Sam had somehow drifted off to sleep only to be awoken up by Sansa. To Sam it felt like a minute later while in actuality it was a half hour later and everyone in the dining hall had left.

"I am going to murder you. Screw that your father will kill me, it will be so worth it!" Sam stated as she clenched her hands in a fist.

"Fine! I will go ask Robb then!" Sansa stated stubbornly.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I would love to see you ask Robb. You would not even get the first few words out of your mouth."

"Oh yes I would!"

"Alright Sansa, if you ask Robb I will tell you everything I know." Although Sam did not have sex she did grow up watching Sex and the City.

"That is great, let us go find Robb then. He should be practicing now." Sansa stated stubbornly as she lead the way.

Sam couldn't help but smile although she has gotten no sleep and was annoyed as hell, this scene will be great. If she gets the words out Robb will flip and if she doesn't she will look like an idiot and hopefully forget about this stupid notion.

"Robb! Robb I need to speak to you right this instant!" Sansa stated as she walked straight up to Robb and Theon's duel.

"Sansa! What in the Gods name are you doing?! You could have gotten hurt!" scolded Robb as he told Theon to take a break.

"I need to speak to you!"

"Could it not have waited?

"What is going on?" Jon asked as he walked up to join Sam to watch the two elder Starks fight.

"Oh just sit back, relax and enjoy the fight. Things will only get better." Sam mused as she watched with a smirk.

"Robb that is not the point! Have you…what is….um…." Sansa's words started to get jumbled while her cheeks turned bright red as Robb looked confused at her.

"AH! I HATE YOU SAM!" Sansa screamed as she ran off.

"What was that about? Wait, do I want to know?" Jon questioned as he watched Sansa run off.

"I do not understand. What just occurred?" Robb asked as he went over to the brunette and his bastard brother.

"Oh nothing you boys need to worry about. Robb do you not have a duel to continue?" Sam stated as she felt relieved to get Sansa off her back.

"Rooting for me I see?" Robb said with a cocky smirk. Oh how Sam wanted to smack it off his face.

"No actually, I just want to a winner to come out so Jon could beat him." And she walked off. She could hear the laughs of the boys behind her.

Sam sat in the library to finally finish the book she was reading yesterday before this all idiocy started. But of course she never got her way.

"SAM TELL ME NOW!" Sansa demanded as she stomped her foot like a five year old as she found her in the library. Sam had resorted to her last option, which was running and hiding.

As she took off, she knew she was safe for a few minutes since Sansa was too much of a lady to run. At this point, Sam could care less about societal views.

Sam wanted a bed and a place Sansa wouldn't find her and somehow her overtired brain came up with one place and her feet followed.

As Sam followed her feet while her brain started to shut down, she found herself in Jon's room.

_This isn't such a good spot, but Sansa would never think of checking her….but sleeping in his bed is wrong and weird, BUT it is a bed…._

And before Sam knew it she was passed out in Jon's bed.

Robb was greatly confused on what had occurred with Sansa. Sam was no help with explaining and from that he heard from Sansa, she was had run off.

He was currently making his way to Jon's room to get Jon's extra sword. Robb decided to do this half brother the favor since he was walking past his room anyway on his way to the blacksmith.

As Robb was greeted by a very unhappy sight when he entered Jon's room. In Jon's bed was the love of his life, Sam.

Robb didn't know why but he shook her away and said "what are you doing here?!" Robb tried to hide the jealously in his voice but it was hard. He cared for Jon but that didn't stop the rivalry between them. He also didn't like Jon because he and Sam were always so close and he was her first kiss. Robb knew Jon thought Sam was beautiful; he, Jon and Theon had discussed it years ago and although Sam said she loved him; it didn't stop the jealously of seeing her in Jon's bed, Sam was meant to be HIS bed.

"Sleeping" Sam stated as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Yes but why here?! My bed is so much more comfortable!"

"Because Sansa is not stupid, she would check in your room! She does not have the brains to check here!"

"I do not care, you should not be here!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!...Are you jealous?! Is that what is going on?!"

"You are the love of MY life and MY future wife; you should not be sleeping in this bastard's bed! Are you two together?!" Robb screamed. It was his worst fear, losing you to Jon.

"Do you hear yourself?! You were with Jon ALL day while I was here! I love you! Not him! You! What the hell is wrong with you?! I came here to get away! I admit, it was not my best plan but it at least got me hours of sleep so thanks for being considerate!"

"You are going to be my wife and as such you must do as I say!" Robb screamed.

"EXCUSE ME?! I DO NOT! I AM A GROWN WOMAN! I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!"

"LIKE HELL! A GOOD WIFE DOES WHATEVER HER HUSBAND WANTS AND I COMMNAD YOU-"

"COMMAND ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Sam screamed back at Robb.

Sam was fuming as she exited the room. _How dare he boss me around so much! He has no right! I HATE BOYS! THEY ARE NEVER GOOD! And here I thought chivalry existed! How could he?!_

As Robb watched Sam storm out, he took his aggression out on Jon's pillow. He knew Jon wasn't with her today but it was his greatest fear. Seeing her in his bed reminded him of that recurring dream he had of finding you in here with Jon making love.

He knew he had to apologize to her but his pride told him to wait since she did do something wrong also…

Sam needed to calm down and the best way she thought to do so was to go to the library. Libraries were her safe haven and they made her happy. But all safe havens have cracks….

"SAM, PLEASE TELL ME!" Sansa screamed and begged as she found the brunette in library.

Sam's last straw had officially broken, whether it was the sleep deprivation getting to her or the fight with Robb but whatever it was Sam had lost it.

"SANSA SHUT UP! I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU SHIT! NOBODY IS GOING TO TELL SO STOP ASKING! I AM JUST AS STUBBORN AS YOU ARE, HELL I AM WORSE! SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN! I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! I DO NOT CARE HOW LONG YOU ASK, THE. ANWSER. WILL. ALWAYS. BE. NO. GET YOUR HORNY SELF UNDERCONTROL!"

Once Sam stopped her screaming fit, the only sound that filled the room was her heaving breathing. Sansa looked offended and like she was going to cry. Sam could lie and say she felt bad but honestly she didn't, Sansa was never her favorite and she asked for it.

And while Sansa stood there looking like a wounded animal, Sam walked out of the library and straight to her room. Once she had entered her room, she moved her vanity chair in front of the door with some difficultly because that thing was heavy and lied down on her bed.

_Under no circumstances will I leave this bed. Ever. Again. Stupid Robb Stark. He's a stupid face…a sexy stupid face but a stupid face…._ Sam thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had kept to her promise. Obviously she left her bed the following day after sleeping for hours but she did not talk to Robb and ignored his existence and planned to do so until he apologized. She did understand that her reaction would be seen as odd in this time since women were treated as property regardless of how wrong she saw it. Four days later, although Sam did see the fault in what she did, she saw Robb as the bigger offender therefore she decided to wait for him to admit his wrong doings first.

Robb did not try hard to apologize to Sam since she saw no fault in his anger therefore he saw it fit for Sam to apologize first. Robb did see that it was not the right thing to accuse Sam of infidelity but it was his worst nightmare and she had no right to disobey him. Robb would not apologize because of his pride but seeing Sam ignore him was making him want to give in. Robb's pride was too much to admit his short coming to his father so he went to Theon since he did not want to bother his father with trival drama that Theon could help with.

However, he regretted his decision once he saw Theon's reaction.

"This is the most jestful thing I have ever heard." Theon stated once he stopped laughing.

"You are testing my patience." Robb stated as he questioned his sanity of thinking this was a good idea.

"You should not be jealous of that bastard. Sam is not stupid enough to fall for him and she is not scandalous enough to go for two men. No matter how much more attractive that would be…."

"Theon beware what you say to me. Although Sam and I are not talking, does not mean I will allow you to talk in your dirty manner." Robb threatened as he placed his hand on his sword hilt.

"It was just a joke! But in all honestly you should apologize since my friend, you must learn that a woman is always right and not following that rule will only cause you unnecessary pain."

"Do you truly think so?" Robb asked as he thought it over. _Maybe Theon is right…I would rather her not be angry with me…_

"Sam is a woman who likes to be in charge and can tough it; unlike most women. The way I see you winning is if you make he think she is in charge but secretly boss her around."

"Theon, I must say for once you are right."

"And I have a perfect way to do so…."

Robb had to give it to Theon, he was right. Now all he had to do was execute the plan Theon gave him.

Sam had successfully avoided Robb the whole day. Although her pride kept her from apologizing, it did not stop her brain from thinking the fault in their little hold out. Sam knew the two of them were having a Mexican Stand Off waiting for one to make a move but they both were too stubborn to do so. Whenever Sam was not lucky enough to avoid Robb and the two made eye contact, she glared at Robb until he looked away. To further push herself away from Robb, Sam even switched her seat in the dining hall; her usual seat was next to Robb but she moved to the other end seats away next to Bran and Rickon.

Sam mentally patted herself on her back as she survived another meal without speaking to Robb as she made her way to her room. Sam had to say without the Robb distraction, she had come up with some great plans although now she had to pick one.

An hour later as Sam sent Mary away and climbed into her bed, there was a knock on her door.

Sam sighed and reluctantly got out of her bed, debating whether or not it was worth it to get up. Although Sam knew she should put on her robe since it proper lady protocol, she felt no need to do so; whoever it is will be lucky enough to see her in the 'scandalous' short sleeve, knee length white nightgown.

As Sam opened the door she mentally slapped herself that she got out of bed because the culprit was none other than Robb.

"May I help you?" Sam asked as she glared at Robb as she held the door open' just enough to see him but not to let him in.

"May I come in?" Robb asked as he tried to contain the heat in his cheeks of seeing Sam so scantily dressed.

"No."

"You can avoid me for forever. We must speak at once" Robb pleaded.

"No." and with that Sam slammed her door on his face.

"What an idiot…." Sam muttered as she made her way back to her bed. Only to be stopped when she heard her door open.

"I am sorry that I am intruding but we must talk!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Hell, I am not even sorry, I am allowed since YOU are a guest! I am the rightful heir to Winterfell! Now listen to me and listen well woman! I am the heir and I will run Winterfell! You will be my wife and you will do as I say! "Robb screamed as Sam watched him yell and waited for a opportunity to speak.

"Are you done yet?" Sam questioned once he stopped yelled. She needed to find a way to make him see her feminist views without seeming insane. "You are such an idiot! A good marriage is when a man and woman work TOGETHER. It is partnership! NOT a dictatorship! And If that how you think I will back down on my stand, you are surely mistaken! I am -"

But before Sam could continue Robb grabbed her and placed his lips on hers.

Sam grabbed a handful of his hair, remembering that she was mad at him. She let her hand drift down his back and pull him even closer. Sam heard him make a low kind of growl and lean into her. Robb hands slid down her leg and behind her knee, drawing it to him. Sam moaned and felt him tense and then removed his mouth from hers.

"I am sorry." Sam stated much to her pride's dislike. _They always said angry sex was the best, so obviously angry kisses were hot also… _Sam thought as she looked at Robb.

"I forgive you." Robb said with a smirk

Sam wanted to slap that cocky smirk off his face but violence was not the answer so she went with snarky comments. "I never said YOU were forgiven."

But much to Sam's annoyance Robb's smirk didn't waver. Mentally, he made a note to thank Theon for the idea of kissing her and making her forget. He didn't believe Theon's idea would work but he is glad it did.

**Reviews are welcome :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's legs could not run any faster. She had one thought in her mind as she ran through Winterfell; deliver the message. Finally after weeks of stressing over the issue, she had devised a plan that would save everyone. Once the idea hit her, she wrote a message to Wally for help and was currently waiting for it to be sent by raven.

The message was short and to the point. To anyone but her and Wally the message would make no sense but to them it made the message clear. The message read:

KF,

Meet at the Batcave ASAP. I have a plan to save Gotham and Batman.

-Robin

Sam was roaring with adrenaline as she watched the raven fly away with the note. Truthfully, she did not understand how the raven got to where it had to go but she had faith so for now she was content.

Much to Sam's like, a day later she got a response from Wally that in short said that he was on his way.

Now that part A was done, Sam was ready to move onto part B. Part B was simple, all she had to do was get the Starks to agree to letting her go to Matthew Manor. Thankfully, the time frame Sam was working was to her advantage. Next month would be the anniversary of her family's death so she could use the excuse that she was going to pay her respects. She knew the Starks would agree the only issue would be if Ned would demand a chaperone. Sam knew Ned enough to know he would and that he would volunteer Robb, who in turn would happily oblige.

Sam loved a chivalrous man but she did not need Robb breathing down her neck. She needed to find an angle to push Wally. Although Robb would not be so happy with her, Sam saw his family surviving as a more important priority and Robb would be thankful if he knew.

Sam lightly knocked on Ned's office door and entered once she heard him tell her to come in.

"Ah Samantha. What is it that I could help you with?"

"Uncle Ned I was wondering if you….if you would allow me to go to Matthew Manor and pay my respects to my family….seeing as" Sam stopped and looked away. She was a pro at fake crying and added a slight pain to her voice "…seeing as the anniversary is approaching."

Sam did not look up as she heard a chair scrap on the ground and then felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up and mentally patted herself on the back for she had gotten tears in her eyes.

"Of course you may. I shall see if Robb would accompany you." Ned stated as he patted the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, but….It is not that I do not want Robb to accompany me but I do not feel that he is the right man for the job. I do not want to seem weak to him and this will be a very vulnerable time for me." Sam didn't think that was her best reasoning but it was the only thing that came to her. "Sir Wallace West has offered to take me. Do you remember him? He was my ginger friend from childhood and I feel that he would be more suited, if you do not mind me saying."

Sam was biting her lip as she watched Ned think over her proposal. Sam had a feeling he was going to shot her down so she pinched herself to put more tears in her eyes and sniffled to further prove the point.

Ned did not trust this Wallace West since he did not know him well and as Sam's guardian he did not want to take chances with her safety. But seeing the girl trying to hold back tears and so clearly hurt, he found it hard to say no.

"You may go on the condition that you write to me once you get there and before you leave."

Sam tried to hold back her smile as she thanked Ned and exited his office. Men were useless once a girl started to cry. Once a girl starts to cry, men try to do everything to please them.

Although Sam was happy with her win, she felt guilty shaming her past self's family. Although she had the girl's memories, Sam found it hard to connect to the family she never spoke to. With the Starks it was easier since she not only used the memories but also got a feel from them once she interacted with them. With her past family she did not have that connection.

A day later, Sam was packed and ready to go on the road. Matthew Manor was a day's journey from Winterfell and Sam and Wally planned to spend 2 days there, which meant Sam would be gone for a total of 4 days much to most of the Starks dislike.

The only Stark that would not miss would be Sansa. The eldest Stark girl is still hurt and offend that Sam did not apologize after her outburst. Sam did not plan to apologize to Sansa. Sansa had kept Sam from sleep and annoyed her senseless so much that Sam felt no guilt in yelling at her.

The ride to Matthew Manor was fairly nice due to the nice spring breeze and Sam was glad to be able to speak without having to worry she would ruin the future.

After a day's ride the two finally came upon the Manor. Sam had to admit her medieval family had been pretty well off. Although their home wasn't as big as Winterfell, it was the half the size of Winterfell which was pretty big.

"So you still haven't enlightened me with your great plan. Care to do so now?" Wally asked as they made their way through the gates of the manor.

Sam gave Wally a coy smile and stated "Oh my ginger friend you are going to have to wait"

"Samantha Matthews, you have grown into a lovely young lady." Stated Sir Alan Gold as the pair dismounted their horses. Alan Gold was a tall man of 40 and something years who had a black hair which was turning gray. He was Sam's father's right hand man who her father trusted the running of Matthew Manor until Sam became of age.

"Thank you. It is lovely to see you Sir Alan and I am most glad to see that the Manor is doing well. Not that I did not have faith in you." Sam said as she looked around. In all honestly as nice as it was to be 'home' all she wanted to do was get down to work.

After a lovely dinner that in Sam's opinion couldn't end any faster Sam had given the excuse that she wanted to retire to her quarters. Instead of going to her room, she detoured and went to her father's office.

As Sam entered the office she saw that Alan had left his office untouched. As she walked through the room she saw dust that had collected in the office. Sam sat in her father's seat and did not notice she was crying until tears leaked on her hand. Sam moved her hand to wipe the tears; she tried to place the reason why she was crying.

After pondering the thought, the only possible notion she came to was that she missed her family. Although Sam was living her dream of actually having an adventure, she missed her family. The idea of not seeing her mom, father or brother again hurt her greatly. After 10 minutes of a pity party Sam finally got up and searched the room for the item that would execute her plan.

15 minutes later Sam knocked on Wally's door. As the ginger opened the door, Sam walked in and threw the item she was holding at Wally.

"Get to work peasant. I will dictate and you write." Sam instructed as she ignored Wally's confused face.

"You're great plan is a book?"

"That isn't just any book. That is…was my father's journal. Ned Stark fully trusted and believed Harold Matthews therefore he will totally believe what he wrote in his journal. And you my ginger buddy will be writing all about the Lannister incest and such and I will deliver it before Ned goes to the South along. And YOU will be doing the writing since YOU have man's handwriting; mine is too curvy and girly." Sam explained as she sat on his bed.

"Wow Robin this seems like a fool proof idea." Wally stated as he picked up the quill to write.

And that started their long night of writing but lucky enough their late wake up was overlooked since the two had arrived that day after a long journey.

Sam spent most of the day relaxing but as the sun began to set, Sam made her way to the graves of her family. Although she didn't have as strong of a connection she still felt that she needed to pay her respects.

"Sam, I have to tell you something." Wally said as the pair started to set up camp the next night.

"Well, what is it?"

"I haven't been completely truthful…I-well I am not the only one from the future sent here." Wally said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well duh! I am also." Sam did not understand where Wally was going with this.

"No! I mean aside from you! There are a group of us."

"Wait what?! And you didn't tell me sooner! How could you?!" Sam was pissed. Wally had plenty of times to tell her and NOW he brings it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't find the right time. But you should give me something for telling you now! Look, there is a group of us from the future who like you swapped lives and are all over the kingdom. The way I see it, we are basically pawns in the rebellion against the Lannisters; Each of us in different parts with different social placements and jobs."

"How many of us are there?"

"Around 20"

"Wait, what about that whole prophecy? Doesn't mean that it could be any of us?" Sam asked as she tried to make sense of the things Wally told her.

"We are the only ones that fit the criteria." Wally explained

"WHAT CRITERIA?!" Sam screamed. The stress was getting to her; the stress of saving the whole world was too much for her. She didn't not understand how The Doctor or any superhero dealt with it on a daily basis.

"You are the closest daughter of Eve to the crown since you are going to marry Robb Stark and I am going to become a judge in the king's court. I didn't tell you about them since I was instructed not to."

Sam needed time to digest what Wally had said so she went to bed. The next morning Sam did not speak much and once they reached Winterfell Sam did not say anything to Wally.

"Just know that you will have friends all over the kingdom if something were to happen. We go by the Grimm Brotherhood and anyone in it wears a pin with a symbol of apple in a hand. I am honestly sorry, if you need anything you know where to call." Wally stated as he watched his brunette best friend ignore him even though he knew she was listening and once he finished what he had to say he left.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Normalcy quickly overtook Winterfell, Sam mused as she had came back from Matthew Manor. Sam felt more at ease knowing that she had a plan; a very good plan to save everyone so she allowed the normalcy to guide her along.

Early one morning a certain buzz had befell onto Winterfell. Always being the curios one Sam tried to get to the bottom of it but as she neared anyone to ask what was going on, they person of question would walk away. After 5 people doing so, Sam started to question whether it was her that was causing them to run.

Sam's theory was confirmed once she walked over to the Stark table in the dining hall and the chatter of the table silenced.

"What is going on?! Will someone please enlighten me?!" Sam asked as she looked over the Starks only to see them all avert their gazes.

As Sam waited for someone to answer her she was greeted by the sight of Jon and Robb whispering off to the side. With a glare promptly placed on her face Sam walked over the conspiring two.

"Alright idiots tell me what is going on! And do not lie to me because I am not in the mood for your crap!" The brunette demanded.

"Sam I think you should go to Father's study." Robb stated softly as he and Jon exchanged a look.

"No tell me now!"

"Sam please just go to his study." Jon said softly as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Why can you not just tell me?!" Sam questioned as she shook Jon's hand off her shoulder.

"Sam please just do as we say." Robb said as he took her hand in his and lead her out of the dining hall.

"I do not understand what this big secrecy is about! It would be so much easier if someone would just tell me! Like now!"

"Sam please!" begged Robb, he did not want to be the one to tell her. He knew he would be hurt once he saw her in pain.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Jon, do not do this!" warned Robb as he looked between the two.

"She might as well know. She will find out in a matter of moments away." Jon tried to look for the kindest way to say this but all he could come up with was taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Sam the murder of you family has been found. Father will execute him tomorrow morning."

Sam was pretty sure the world had just ended. The universe had collapsed and she was living in some insane nightmare paradox. They told her he couldn't be found; that he had long died in the forest. That he would never ever see her or even hear of him again.

"Damn you Jon! Sam! Sam look at me! My gods she has turned white! I fear she may faint!" Robb stated as he fretted over the girl, watching as she became lost in her own world just staring into space and then as she placed her right hand on her throat.

'_Am I breathing? Am I standing? Where am I? _This_ is too much, much too much' _Sam thought in her own world. With her feet moving by their own will Sam made her way to Ned Stark's office and walked right in.

The sudden entrance was highly rude and wrong but at this moment Sam did not care.

"Is it true? Oh my god it is true." Sam stated as she saw the grief stricken faces of Cat and Ned Stark. Sam could feel her breathing increase as the truth hit her like a bus.

"Samantha! You are white as a ghost! You must come sit at once!" instructed Cat as she guided the young brunette over one of the couches and called for someone to get her a cold drink.

"What have you two done?" Ned accused as he looked over to his eldest sons who shortly after Sam entered the room.

As Robb opened his mouth to defend himself, Sam cut him off. "Are you sure it is him? Truly him?"

"Aye, he admitted to it. I do not think many men would admit to such a terrible and gruesome murder." Explained Ned as he looked at Sam and then shared a look of concern with his wife.

Once the initial shock wore off and realization set in, Sam started to cry. Although Sam did not have such a intimate connection to her medieval family, tears fell anyway. She cried harder as over the flashbacks of her medieval family lying in their own blood, brutally cut up came to her. Even though she herself did not witness it unlike her medieval self; it hurt none the less. Sam also cried for her family back in the 21st century that she may never see again. The realization of the fact that she could never see anyone that resembled her mother with her kind smile and great cooking, or anyone like her father who made those terribly corny jokes or anyone like her brother who would make fun of her nonstop; made her realize how much she missed them.

As Sam cried, Cat shared a look with Ned and then moved to console the girl. Cat hugged the girl and rocked her telling her that everything would be fine and that she was safe. Cat thought of her as one of her own and seeing her in this pain, caused her pain as well.

After the initial shock and pain wore off and Sam realized that she was openly crying in front of people. Sam had no issue with crying but she liked to do it in her own private space because she hated the pity she got from when she cried in public. So as she calmed down she sat up and began to wipe her tears.

"So you will execute him tomorrow?" Sam asked once she regained her ability to speak again.

"Yes, we will leave once the sun has risen tomorrow." Informed Ned

"I would like to go along." Sam stated. She wanted to see this terrible man get his just desserts.

Sam request had sent a ripple effect of all 3 men shooting her request down just as quickly as she made it.

"I am going whether or not you let. He has murdered my family and I know it is a Stark tradition to take your boys to watch an exestuation to teach them to bring wrong doers to justice once they've come of age. If you ask me, I think I have come of age."

"I think you should let her. It will bring her closer to see it for herself." Stated Cat as she looked at her husband. Although it was not a place for a lady to be, Cat saw Sam's point and knew it would appease Sam's pain.

"Alright if you want it that way but I warn you it is not a nice sight."

"Father you cannot be serious!" screamed Robb

"You must rethink it!" joined Jon to try and change his father's mind.

But Ned did not change his mind and let Sam join them seeing as he knew he could not change the stubborn girl's mind.

The next morning as they began to get ready to leave was when Sam saw the murder from behind. He was kept in a cage made of wood placed on a wagon which was being pulled by a horse. Sam was lost in thought as she watched him sit in his cage but was brought out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You shall be riding with me" Stated Robb as he held his hand out for her to use to get on the horse.

"I am perfectly cable of riding myself" but none the less Sam took Robb's assistance and got onto his horse.

"On any normal day you are but I do not think you are today for I am aware that you did not get much sleep last night due to crying." Robb said as he got on the horse with her and grabbed the reins.

"And how would you know that?" Sam questioned as she settled against his broad chest. "Unless you stayed outside my room last night."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You could have come in, you know…."

"I did not want to push it"

Within the hour they all stood awaiting the execution.

"Sam there will be a lot of blood. We will not judge you if you turn away." Jon stated softly as he joined the girl on the small hill overlooking the area.

"I will be perfectly fine thank you."

"Most women faint at the sight of blood. I would not be shocked if you did to." Theon stated as he came to join the two, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will not faint. Frankly, it's not like I do not see blood every month and frankly it's worse than this. I am sure I can handle this."

With the realization of what Sam had said Jon, Theon and Robb (who had just joined them) turned bright red. Sam could not help but smile. Men were never use to periods and even in the 21st century still weren't.

But before the conversation could continue a hush came over everyone as her family murderer was placed before Lord Stark.

Sam in took a breath as she watched Ned Stark raise his sword and swiftly cut off the man's head.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	16. Chapter 16

After the execution everyone gave Sam the much needed space. Sam needed time to process and thankfully everyone understood. With the whole panic Sam did not take notice to the date. She did not realize that her birthday was within a week until Ned and Cat reminded her.

"Sam, we have called you here to discuss what will happen once you turn 18 years of age." Ned stated as she and Robb sat in his office across from Ned and Cat.

"But my birthday is not for a while…."

"Sam, I know things have been a little mad for you but it is within the week." Explained Cat as she tried attempting to dispel the confusion on the brunette's face.

"It is?! But it was only…." Sam tried to recall the last time she knew the date, the last time she remembered was week ago. "Oh it seems that it is within the week." _AWKWARD_ Sam thought.

Sam took a moment to asses her impending age. She did not exactly know what she expected when she turned 18 but she expected something to happen; magical or not. Maybe she got the crazy notion from watching Sixteen Candles too much but she expected something to happen. Maybe this whole adventure is her magical gift…

"Now," started Ned as he got Sam's attention. "We must discuss what will happen once you turn 18. Firstly, you are not allowed to not have a Name Day Feast. As we have been through every year, we see you as one of our own therefore we want to celebrate it."

Sam sighed, her medieval self much like her 21st century self did not enjoy being the center of attention longer than necessary and therefore her medieval self had tried as long as she had been in Winterfell to not have a Name Day Feast but lady luck was never on her side. She had tried everything over the years to get out of it. She has tried from faking sick to locking herself in a room to hiding but every time she ended up at the Feast.

"Secondly, we must discuss your inheritance of Matthew Manor. As legally stated in your father's will, once you come of age you will be granted full custody of the Manor. Up until now your father's trusted confidant Alan Gold has been running it and once you are 18 you are to see fit how to rule it."

"Father, I do not mean to interrupt" started Robb; Sam had forgotten he was there since he barely said a word this whole time. "But I would like to know as to why I am at this meeting."

"The two of you are to be wed at some point in the near future. What is hers will become yours and yours will become hers. It would be wise for you to know what your will acquire. Also you must decide what to do together since it will affect both of you." Cat explained as she looked over the young couple.

The talk of marriage brought heat to Sam's face. She was never one to believe in getting married at 18 but where she grew up was a very different world. They married young because they died young so they wanted to leave some semblance of a mark on this world or legacy.

"I know this is a lot of take in so we will continue this conversation at a later time. After your Feast shall be a fine time" Instructed Ned as he watched the pair leave his office.

"It is mad to think that they all grown up. It seems as if it was just yesterday that Robb came over to me at the age of 5 crying that Samantha pushed him." Mused Cat once Robb and Sam had left.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) **

**Reviews are always welcome :) **


	17. Chapter 17

The week passed by and Sam found herself sitting at her vanity getting ready for her feast. As Mary worked on pulling her into a simple waterfall braid, Sam stared at her reflection trying to see any difference.

As Mary finished there was a knock on her door to which Sam found out was Robb. As Sam dismissed Mary, Robb complimented Sam on her appearance.

"You look most lovely, I hope you do not mind that I told Sansa to make the neckline a little lower." Robb stated referring to the ivy dress that sleeves clung tightly to her skin but the rest fell loosely, hugging her curves with a low neckline that came just 2 inches above her cleavage.

"So that is why she did it. Here I thought she was just being creative. And really Robb! How dare you trick your mother into thinking that you are gentleman when you get your younger sister to make me a dress with a low neckline! We all know it is because you want to see down my dress!" Jested Sam as she looked at her dashing beau.

"I asked her to do so because I got you a present."

"You didn't have to." Sam said as she followed Robb instruction to turn around and lift up her hair.

"Of course I had to. What kind of man would I be if I did not get you a gift?" Robb said as he placed a necklace on her neck. Once the necklace was secure around her neck Sam moved to the vanity mirror to examine her gift. Sam was surprisingly happy to find that Robb had given her a gold crescent moon necklace.

"I hope you like it. I know how much you enjoy star gazing and well the Stark symbol is a wolf and legend says the wolf howls at the moon because he loves her and wishes to spend all his night with her. It is like how I want to spend my whole life with you."

Sam had never heard such a sweet thing in her life. But before she could speak Robb continued.

"I know things have been tough for you but I would like you to know that I would do anything to help you. I vow to do anything to protect you until the day I die"

Sam couldn't help but smile at Robb's sweet and sincere promise. _This is the selfless Robb the books spoke about. Sacrificing his well being for others. He is such a sweetheart_. Sam thought as he smiled at Robb.

"Thank you Robb, it is the best present I have ever gotten" Sam said before she moved to kiss Robb on the lips to show her gratitude for the lovely gift he gave her.

After a few minutes, Robb pulled away and said "We should go to the feast before someone comes looking for us."

As Robb and Sam got to the dining hall they were greeted by the friendly sight of Jon.

"Well if it is not the birthday girl. Happy birthday, you look beautiful." Jon said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you Jon." Sam replied as she moved to hug him. She wasn't going to lie, she missed Jon. Ever since she switched with her medieval self she had barely had time to hang out with him. Although she had Robb, Sam was not going to deny the fact that Jon was some serious man candy also and to her medieval self they were good friends.

"Jon, you HAVE to sit with me!" demanded in order to spend more time with him.

"I do not think it is wise. Sam, we have gone over this every year since we were 10. It is not my place to sit at the head table."

"Screw that! It is MY night and I want my best friend next to me! Please?" Sam pleaded as she pulled her best puppy dog face. In the back of her mind she knew Robb was probably seething with anger and this would only further push their rivalry but she was taking the privilege to be selfish on her birthday.

Jon just laughed and then said "As adorable as you look it will not work. I would not want to piss off Cat more so than usual and we all know she would blame me for this even if you said that you were the master planner in this scheme. I shall come join later in the night. You should be going in there, I am sure everyone is wondering we you are."

Sam sighed and took Robb's arm and entered the hall which erupted in shouts of 'happy birthday' and confetti once she entered. _This is going to be a crazy party_… Sam thought as she moved to the main table.

After a night of dancing, laughing and enjoyment of company with the people she loved, Sam was really to sleep for days. Ned had made a lovely speech in which, as he did at Robb's, mentioned the holy union that would be formed with his son and her which as suspected and usual turned Sam pink and to be embarrassed.

Once the party had died down Sam went to find Ned to thank him. After thanking Cat and asking if she knew the where about of her husband who thankfully knew he was in his office. As Sam moved to knock on the door she happened to overhear a bit of a conversation that caused her to stop her plans of knocking and hide to continue to ease drop.

"What does the raven say Jory?" Ned asked.

"The raven says that The King will be here within the month, sir."

Sam didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she had only one thought in her mind. The one thought in her mind was that _she had run out of time._


	18. Chapter 18

After Sam had overheard the news, she went into a panic. Apart of her had been in denial that it was going to happen and now she had the wakeup call of the century. Sam had a list of things to do to prepare herself and the Starks before this game officially started. And the first on her list was to deal with Jon Snow.

Sam made her way through the common grounds of Winterfell in search of Jon. Within a few minutes Sam found the bastard Stark sparring with a young squire. As expected within a few jabs and thrusts Jon had defeated the boy.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked once she had made her way over to Jon

"Alright" Jon responded after he took a drink of water

"I'm sorry I did not join you as I promised at your feast." Jon stated as he broke the silence that befell the pair as they made their way towards the woods of Winterfell.

"What? Oh that is fine…"

"It is?! I thought you that is why you wanted to walk, so you could yell at me…."

"I know I am short tempered but that is not why!"

"Then what is it?"

Sam stopped walking and stood in front of Jon and looked him in the eye and said "I want you work for me at Matthew Manor."

"You want me to what?!"

"Well not work for…. Maybe be my Jory. You know my second in command and you know, maybe even take over Matthew Manor…It's not I would get to run it with the whole me being a girl…" Sam tried to explain this but she knew she was failing since she could see Jon's confused face. She didn't want to seem like she knew everything, even though she actually did.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to take The Black!" Once the words left her mouth, Sam regretted it. Her whole idea of letting him admit it has just gone out the window.

"How did you know I was planning on taking The Black?" Jon questioned as he looked into Sam's eyes trying o find an answer.

"I knew because….because I am your best friend! I know you better than you know yourself!" Sam mentally slapped herself for that rubbish response.

_Why could I not have just gone with 'Because you're a bastard and the only way to make a name for yourself that is respectful is by taking the Black'?! _ Sam thought as mentally scolded herself and bite her lip in worry.

"I do not want your pity." Jon stated angrily as he started to walk away.

"Pity?!" Sam screamed as she ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. "This is NOT pity! This is me trying to help you! You could DIE if you talk The Black! And who's to say you would become a Ranger?! You could have Matthew Manor and be a Lord!"

"The Black is the only way I could have a name that isn't 'Stark Bastard'! I could never be a Lord! Everyone would still say I'm The Stark Bastard! We both know I am right! You just do not want to admit but I am!" Jon screamed back as removed Sam's hand from his arm.

"Please!" Sam's voice broke and the tear started to swell in her eyes. "Please I am only trying to protect you! I worry about you! You could die on The Wall! The White Walkers could kill you!"

"The White Walkers?! Sam you have been listening to many of Old Nan's stories! They are just fairytales, they do not exist!"

"How do you know?! Let me tell you! You do NOT! Just stay! You do not know that you will become a Ranger!" Sam didn't know what to say to talk him out of it; she basically had just resorted to screaming.

"Do you hear yourself?! You should like a selfish brat!"

"So what if I'm being selfish! I AM selfish! Is it so bad that I want my best friend to be ok!?"

"You do NOT get what you want!" Jon didn't understand why Sam was being so selfish. It was hard enough when he made the decision to leave but he knew it was the right thing to do. Even if it meant leaving Sam, Arya, Bran and Rickon; his closet family.

"I am doing this for your own good! Do not be stupid! This is better for you! I am doing this because I care about you and I am worried! Please!"

"Yeah, well the Black is what is good for me." Jon said softly as he turned and walked away.

Once Jon had walked away, the tears she had been holding back began to fall. As the tears fell, Sam moved her arms to hug herself in her best attempt to comfort herself. She knew she had failed, if she had failed at this which to Sam seemed the easiest task she did not know how she would fair with the other tasks.

**Sorry it's been a while since I last wrote, I've been busy with finals but on the bright side they are almost over and then I'll have all summer to write. **

**Reviews are welcome :) **


	19. Chapter 19

"I do not think that it would be wise." Robb stated

"But you never know what the outcome would be." Sam said.

Currently Sam and Robb were in his room discussing their future as a couple, such as the date of their wedding and what would become of Matthew Manor after they wed.

"I think we should continue this another time since it is getting late and I must be up early for the beheading."

"Alright...goodnight." Sam said as she rose and left the room.

With the impending arrival of the King and the start of this war, Sam had been in a constant state of nerves and fear. After her failure of convincing Jon, she has been in a depressed mood since she felt rather useless. If she was truly here to change the course of this story, she was doing a terrible job at it.

As Sam made her way down the corridor to her room, she was greeted by the sight of Bran pacing in front of his room.

"What are you still doing up, Bran?"

"I could not sleep, do not tell anyone but I-I am nervous. And Father paces to calm his nervous"

"And is it working?" Sam asked as she gave the boy a soft smile.

Sam couldn't help but feel bad for him. He going to see a man beheaded, that was not a normal activity for a 10 year old. She understood why everyone got married young in the medieval times; not only because they died relatively young but also because they were rushed to grow up.

With a sigh and a frown Bran looked up at her and said "No…"

"Alright well, how about I sing you to sleep? Maybe that could work?" Sam asked as she led Bran back into his room and tucked him into bed.

Sam's voice wasn't terrible but she wasn't Beyonce amazing but she was told that her voice was nice. Singing usually calmed her nerves so she decided to kill two birds with one stone and try to calm both her and Bran's nerves.

"Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes…." **[1]**

But before Sam could continue to the chorus, she found that Bran was fast asleep. Sam kissed Bran on the forehead and then moved to blow out the candle. As quietly as possible, Sam left Bran's room and went to her own.

All too soon, morning came and Sam found herself watching as the men got ready to leave with Rickon at her side who was complaining about wanting to go.

"But but I wanna go! I am a Stark man too!" Whined Rickon as he wiggled in Sam's arms.

Sam couldn't help but smile and place a kiss on his forehead as he continued to pout and whine in her arms. "I know but you are not old enough. Just wait a few years and you may go."

"But I wanna go NOW!"

But before Sam could replay to Rickon, a short helmeted head trying to get onto the wagon that held the captive.

"Arya Stark come here this instant!" Sam stated in her 'mom voice' as she pulled Arya by the collar of her cloak away.

"But Sam..! Bran is going and I am older than Bran! I should be able to go!" whined Arya as she tried to get Sam to let go of her collar to which Sam was not budging.

"Bran is going because he is a boy and you are not going because you are a girl." Stated Robb as he made his way over.

With the sight of this older brother, Rickon started to reach out so Robb would hold him and once in his arms, Rickon started to whine to Robb about how much he wanted to go.

"But Robb…! Ugh, I wish I was a boy!" screamed Arya as she stomped her foot like a three year old having a temper tantrum and then ran off somewhere.

"Will you do me a favor and be careful?" questioned Sam as she watched Robb play with his little brother. Sam always found that when men interacted with children it made them 50 times hotter and she couldn't help but want to make out with Robb at this moment. Regardless of the impending danger, Sam still wanted to shag Robb senseless.

Robb gave Sam one of those breathtaking smiles and replied "There is no need to worry, I shall be fine."

"There is one thing you need to learn m' boy, women will worry about even the smallest things and even if you tell them not to." Stated Jory as he patted Robb on the back.

"I shall be careful. I shall see you when I get back." Robb said after he placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips and passed Rickon back to her.

Sam let out a sigh as she watched Robb mount his horse. After giving Robb a final wave and watching him ride off with the other men.

"So Rickon, what shall we do today?" Sam asked the three year old as she turned back to enter Winterfell.

Once the men came back after the execution with the Direwolves dinner became a rushed event since all of the Stark children wanted to go play with their new pets; Jon and Robb included even if they tried their best to hide it.

Within a half hour, the Stark children had each had enough to last them the night and excused themselves, leaving Sam and Theon glaring at each other from across the table.

Eventually getting sick of her bad dinner company, Sam made her way out of the dining hall. And then Sam decided to visit Robb.

"I know I said we would continue the conversation of last night at a later time but I did not mean the next night." Robb commented as he let Sam into his room.

"I did not come in here to talk about that, I came in here to see your cute puppy." Sam stated as she made a beeline for the Direwolf that sat on his bed.

"And here I thought you came because you love me." Robb said sarcastically as he moved to wash up for bed leaving Sam to coo over the Direwolf.

Sam always wanted a dog but was never able to get one since her father was allergic. Her favorite dog was a Husky which was similar to a Direwolf so she was basically in heaven.

At first the cub just watched her and sniffed her out but eventually after Sam's constant pets, kisses and tries to cuddle the puppy warmed up to her and was not sitting in her lap as she continued to pet and coo at it.

"You do know that Direwolves are supposed to killers and not pets." Stated Robb as he watched Sam and the cub.

"Well you can be a killer for your father and you can be cuddle partner for me, alright?" Sam said to the cub and the reply she got was happy bark and a lick.

"You do realize that makes you his mother." Robb stated as he sat down next to Sam and petted the cub.

Sam couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss Robb. As Robb moved his hand to cup Sam's cheek to deepen the kiss, the two were interrupted by the cub who put his front paws on Sam's chest and barked.

"Well, it seems like someone is jealous! Do you want a kiss two?" Sam said with a giggle as she placed a kiss on the cub's head.

With a happy sigh Sam leaned her head on Robb's chest and cuddled into his warm embrace.

_If only things would stay like this and not become the hell that I know will come._ Sam thought as she enjoyed her peaceful time with Robb knowing it would not last.

"I think I have a name for him." Commented Robb as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sam questioned even though she knew full well what he was going to say.

"Grey Wind." Which earned a bark from the cub.

"Hmm, very nice. I approve and so does he."Sam said with a soft smile as she petted Grey Wind.

"We really should continue our discussion of the Manor." Robb said as he yawned.

"That could wait, you need to go to bed. You had a long hard day. I shall talk to you in the morning, goodnight." Sam said as she reluctantly got out of Robb's warm embrace and placed a kiss on his lips and then one on Grey Wind's head.

As Sam made a move to the door, she was stopped when she felt a snag on the back of her dress. As Sam turned to see what her dress was caught on, she found that Grey Wind was the culprit. The Direwolf had the back of her dress between his teeth and was growling as to say 'don't go, I don't allow it.'

"Grey Wind, release the back of her dress. She cannot stay the night; she will be just a few rooms away." Robb tried to explain to the cub who just let out a whine.

"Oh baby, I shall see you in the morning, you will hardly miss me." Sam said as sat on the floor in front of the cub that licked her in return.

"I guess the old wise tales are true. The Direwolf is similar to the owner; he misses you at night just like I do even though you are just a few rooms away." Robb said as he helped Sam stand.

Sam had never had such a sweet thing said to her. _They really don't make boys like this in the 21__st__ century! _Mentally fangirl-ed Sam as she pecked Robb and then Grey Wind.

"Goodnight boys, I love you both." Sam stated as she blew them a kiss and then left Robb's room.

**[1] The song is When You Believe from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack**

**Thanks you all the lovely reviews and as always, reviews are welcome :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The dire wolves created a much needed distraction to Sam but as time went on and the arrival became closer, it became impossible to ignore the impeding danger.

With only 2 days until the King's arrival, activates at Winterfell seemed basically normal. Everyone went about their usual business. Aside from Sam who spent 90% of her time trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach.

At the moment Sam was standing next to Rickon who sat on a ledge looking at the archery field as Robb and Jon tried to coach Bran into hitting the target.

Sam hugged her cloak to her body as a chill ran down her body. When they say 'Winter is Coming' they mean freezing Russian winter cold. Sam was pulled out of her thought of how much she wanted flannel pajamas by Bran who stomped his foot once he saw that his arrow missed the target.

Once Jon saw his half brother missed he moved to console the boy and as he placed his hand on his shoulder he said to Bran "Go on, Father's watching." And added after the two saw turned back around "and your mother."

Bran gave his parents a nervous smile and then turned back and pulled back the bow string. As Bran missed again, his brothers began to laugh.

"Leave him alone. It was a nice try Bran." Sam said as she defended him against his brothers.

"Which one of you was a marksman at 10?!" Ned said which silenced all the giggles. "Keep practicing Bran, go on."

As Bran moved to try and shot again, Jon leaned over and told him "Don't think too much, Bran."

"Relax your bow arm." Instructed Robb

But just as Bran moved to release his arrow, another arrow came and hit straight in the bull's eye.

"Great shot Arya." Sam complimented as everyone moved to see who the culprit was. Sam knew because aside from her and Theon nobody else had such good aim.

Arya curtsied before running away from Bran who was out of for blood which caused Sam, Jon and Robb to start to laugh. Sam watched as Rickon helped Robb collect the arrows and clean up the field but her attention was taken from them once she saw Cat giving Jon a glare.

As much as Sam loved Cat, her biggest flaw was her total rejection of Jon for no reason other than to be able to take it out on someone. Sam was starting to regret her decision of ignoring Jon since she realized how little time she had left with him.

As Sam finished her dinner, she made up in her mind that she was going to apologize. Sam often was too prideful to admit that she was wrong, especially when she knew she was right like now with Jon but she decided it was better this way. In fear that she would lose her confidence in the idea and therefore she pushed herself to go up to Jon toward the end of the meal.

"Where are you going?" Robb asked as he watched the brunette get out of her seat.

Sam smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek and then said "I shall be back in a minute."

Sam could feel the eyes on her back watching to where she went; as Sam got near his table she cleared her throat in an attempt to gain Jon's attention but as that failed Sam lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but…." Sam nervously twisted her hands and took a deep breath "I wanted to say I am sorry for what I said. It was stupid and selfish of me and I fully support whatever you decided to do."

Sam didn't stick around to see what Jon had replied since once the words left her mouth, she turned and walked straight out of the dinner hall. As Sam got outside, she lightly banged her head on the wall and then sunk to the ground. _Ugh! That was a terrible apology! I don't get why it was so hard?!...wait yes I do, it's because I don't want him to die…_ Sam thought as put her hand on her face.

As Sam sat there wallowing in self embarrassment and hate, Ghost had made his way over to Sam and once near enough liked her cheek.

"Oh hello Ghost! At least you don't hate me…." Sam said as she petted the white dire wolf. The dire wolves had gotten to the size of a regular dog at this point but Sam knew they were meant to be so much larger in size.

"Sam, wait!" Jon said as he exited the hall and basically ran into her crouched figure and fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Sam exclaimed as she and Ghost ran over to where Jon fell.

Jon laughed as he sat up "I am ok, no harm done. Look Sam, I wanted to say I am sorry for-"

"No stop! This was my entire fault!" Sam started as she cut off Jon "You do not have to apologize for yelling at me, I deserved it! I was being selfish and an idiot. I was only trying to look out for your well being and I fully support whatever you chose to do."

"Sam, I am sorry and you are forgiven…I shall miss you too." Jon knew Sam well enough that this whole argument was stemming from her missing him.

Sam could feel the tears well in her eyes as she threw her arms around Jon's neck and hugged him. Jon placed his hands on Sam's waist and hugged her back while burying his head in her hair.

The sweet moment between the two was stopped by Ghost who pushed the two apart and nuzzled Sam cheek.

"Somebody wants some attention." _S_am said as she smirked and petted the Direwolf.

The next morning as Sam walked into the dining hall, she was greeted by everyone who was up in a tizzy. The king would be arriving tomorrow so everyone high on nerves.

"Sam, I need to ask you a favor" Cat said as met Sam later that day. "I need you to take Rickon to get his haircut. Robb should be there already, but I warn you Rickon does not seem to enjoy haircuts anymore."

Once Sam agreed, she silently thank god since if the events followed the TV show, it meant shirtless Jon and Robb. Hell, she was happy to even see shirtless Theon. But once she saw the hard task in front of her, she slightly regretted all her happiness to take this job.

After a half hour of chasing Rickon all around Winterfell, she finally had him and was basically dragging him. As Sam knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer she moved to pick up Rickon so she could have better grip on him.

Much to Sam's disappointment and annoyance nobody answered the door and as she stood outside in the cold waiting with a squirming and whining child in her arms, Sam made the executive decisions of barging in.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" said Jon

"For the Queen I bet, I hear she is a minx" commented Theon

"I hear the Prince is a right royal prick" stated Robb

"Think of all the Southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick" replied Theon.

"Thank you for that lovely image Theon." The voice of Sam caused all the boys to jump. "You all gossip worse than the maids."

"What brings you here Matthews?" asked Theon as he stood in front of the girl. "If you wanted to see me shirtless, all you had to do was ask."

"I am trying to hold back my throw up from this…disturbing image. I am here to drop Rickon off. So here, take him." Sam said as she held Rickon out to Theon which caused Rickon to squirm and whine.

"No, I do not think I will." Theon said as he was getting a good laugh as he watched Sam struggle with the 5 year old.

"Greyjoy I am not in the mood for this. I am cold and tired since I just spent the last half hour chasing him down and I expected you to now deal with this!"

Theon just smiled and continued to watch Sam fight with Rickon.

"Give him to me." Jon said as he pushed Theon away from the door.

Sam bite her lip as she Jon came into view. Seeing him shirtless on TV and the in pictures was one thing but in real life it was 100 times better.

"Good luck with him." Sam said as she tore her eyes away from his body and tried handed Rickon over but Rickon's arms were a dead lock around Sam's neck.

"Here, give him to me." Jon said as he walked over holding his arms open for the youngest Stark who turned Jon down by saying 'no' and cuddling further into Sam's arms.

"Ugh they do not pay me enough for this!" Sam said under her breath as she tried to get Rickon to let go.

"They do not pay you for anything!" Joked Jon.

"Sadly." Sam replied as she friendly pushed Jon with her free hand as they both laughed.

"What are the two of you friends again?! Oh come on! It is so much more fun when you hate each other!" commented Theon as he watched two interact.

"Go on Tommy, sheer him good" stated Robb as he got up and pushed Jon to sit "He's never meet a girl he liked better than his own hair". Which caused both Theon and Robb to laugh, while Jon grimaced in pain.

Sam took a deep breath as she watched Robb stand up. She was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open in awe as she stared at his ab-tastical body. _Hot freaking damn….Dear lord, thank you for giving me this fine man candy._ Sam thought as she bite her lip.

"Thank god!" Sam exclaimed once Robb magically got Rickon out of Sam's arms and into his with no fuss or whine from Rickon.

As Sam turned to leave, she was stopped by Rickon who called her name. "What could you possibly want, my sweet little troublemaker?"

"Where is my kiss goodbye?" Rickon asked as he gave her a little pout.

As annoyed and tired, Sam was she couldn't deny him anything and he knew it which is why he is exploiting it now.

"May I leave now, M' Lord Rickon?" Sam asked after she kissed him on the cheek, Rickon just giggled in response.

"Wait, where is my kiss?" Robb asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh you have got to be kidding!" Sam exclaimed as she put her hand on her hip.

"Come on, I just shaved. Do you not want to be the first to touch my smooth skin? I would love for your beautiful full cherry lips to be the first to touch them."

Sam couldn't believe Robb, she didn't know whether to blame the fact that he hung out with Theon too much or his teenage hormones were raging. "Really Robb? Really?! You Starks are going to the death of me! I do not know why I agreed to this madness…" Sam said as she weighted her options. Sam could feel Jon and Theon's eyes on her as she made her way over to Robb and lightly pecked his cheek.

"Hey! Where is my kiss?!" Sam heard Theon yell as she exited.

Once Sam's hormones calmed down, she went about her business of preparing for the King's arrival such as dress fitting and her own haircut.

_Benjamin Franklin once said 'You may delay, but time will not' _Sam thought as she knew that the King would arrive tomorrow.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed**

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_I've got to save everyone. My plan NEEDS to work. There is no other way…_ Sam thought as she sat breakfast the morning of the King's arrival. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure all of Winterfell could hear it. Everyone was all cheerful and excited while Sam fought to keep her food down.

Once breakfast was over, everyone was told to go about their regular business but to not get dirty since the King was due to arrive at some point in the day. And finally around mid-day was everyone informed that the King was close.

Sam found herself standing next to Jon, right behind Robb. Sam was pretty sure she was going to throw up everything she had eaten in the last night but she tried to calm herself by squeezing an imaginary stress ball.

"Nervous?" questioned Jon as he looked at the brunette at his side.

"No, I am just…..cold!"

"You should have worn your gloves."

"Thanks mom!" Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Arya?"Cat asked as she searched for her youngest daughter. "Sansa, where is your sister?" Cat asked Sansa who just shrugged in reply.

Sam chuckled lightly and muttered "Classic" because if anyone was to cause trouble it would be Arya.

"I bet she is going to make a grand entrance once the King is here." Joked Jon.

"That's a bet I am willing to take. I bet she will let the chickens out." Replied Theon.

Which caused Jon, Sam and Theon to laugh to themselves and Robb turned around which a questioningly look as to see what the three where giggling about.

"Someone is jealous he isn't in on the joke." Commented Sam as she smiled at Robb

"He wishes he was one of us." Joked Theon

"He wishes he had my good looks." Commented Jon.

Before Robb could reply to the laughing three, Cat turned and gave them all a glare that that they all knew it meant 'shut up now or you'll be in deep trouble'.

"Hey, hey what are you doing with that on?" Ned questioned Arya who had just run up with a helmet on.

Sam's face broke out into a smile, along with Robb and Jon's once they saw Arya and she slightly giggled to herself once Ned removed the helmet and she pushed her way between Sansa and Bran.

But Sam's smile disappeared once the horsemen started to come into the courtyard of Winterfell. She took a deep breath in hopes to dispel her fear but as she tried to exhale it caught in her throat as she saw Joffrey and the Queen's Carriage ride in.

_There is nothing like a big brother's protectiveness and dislike…._ Sam mused as she watched Robb watch watching Sansa stare affectionately at Joffrey and see his stance take a more protective stature.

Sam tried to calm her breathing as the King came forward and told everyone to stand; at this point it had basically turned into pregnancy labor breathing.

"Your grace." Said Ned as he made a slight bow to the King.

"You've gotten fat!" commented the King

All the Stark children turned to their father to see what his reaction would be while Sam bite her lip to hide her smile as she what would transpire.

"Cat!" The King said as he hugged (awkwardly) Cat and ruffled Rickon's hair.

_He is so drunk._ Sam thought as she watched the King interact with the Ned as the reminisced.

Sam bite her lip in fear as she watched the Queen leave her carriage.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked Sansa who told her to shut up.

"Sam! Psst Sam!" whispered Arya.

Sam shook her head and Aya and motioned for her to turn around as she mouthed the words 'TURN AROUND', she wanted to stay as far away from the attention as possible.

"And who do we have here? You must be Robb." The King said as he moved along the Stark line. "I hear you are to be wed to Harold Matthews daughter, where is she?"

_So much for not getting attention_ Sam thought as Robb moved aside and she was face to face with the King. Sam was pretty sure she looked like a deer in headlights at the moment.

"Ah! A beauty just like your mother! Your father would have been proud!" the King stated as he looked her over "You are a lucky man Robb!" The King as he patted Robb on the shoulder and then moved down the rest of the line.

Sam shut her eyes and let out the breath she was holding and once she opened her eyes, she found Jamie 'The Kingslayer' Lannister looking over at her. Sam tired her hardest to hide the look of disgust from her face but she was pretty sure she was failing. Once Jaime saw that he was caught staring, he gave Sam a smile that Sam was sure would have made women fall for him but all she could think about was how he was sleeping with his sister.

Sam mentally rolled her eyes and she watched the Queen strut up to Ned.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Instructed the King

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead could wait. "Commented the Queen

"Ned!" the King called as he walked away.

_Can anybody say dysfunctional marriage?! _Sam thought as she watched the scene before her.

As the Queen walked over to Jaime to find the where about of their other brother, Arya walked over to Sam.

"Sam! Where the Imp?! I want to see him!" Arya complained as she hung on Sam's arm.

"Why are you asking me? I'm sure he will show up later."

"Stop whining Arya!" Instrcuted Sansa as she glared at her sister.

"Ugh, you are so annoying! Why are you being so annoying?!" Screamed Arya as she glared back at Sansa

"Now, now guys. This is not the time to fight, at least try to act like you like each other." Instructed Jon as he tried to calm the two.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as she watched Robb cross his arms and frown as he watched Sansa. Sam could tell that Sansa was trying to keep her cool and look adult so Joffrey would like her and Sam could see that Robb understood her plan also and did not like it.

"I am just fine, why would you ask?" questioned Robb as he tore his eyes away from watching Sansa.

"I ask because I am pretty sure everyone in Winterfell could feel your dislike of Joffrey."

"I do not dislike him."

"Really Robb?! Then what do you call your death glares in his direction? And your obvious dislike that Sansa seems to be interested in him. I mean mind you, I think she is choosing a very bad BAD choice of boy to go after because he is a rightful jerk and not even a good looking one at that! But if you push her, it will only make her want him more" Rambled Sam

"He is a royal prick." Robb said as he glared at Joffrey.

"I know handsome, I know." Sam said as took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. But as Sam tired to realse her hand, she was stopped by Robb tightening his grip.

"Um, Robb? May I please have my hand back? I kinda need it." Sam said as she tried to tug it back which only caused Robb to bring it up to his lips and place a kiss on her knuckles.

Normally, Sam would think this was a sweet romantic gesture but she knew better; Robb wasn't big on PDA unless he was jealous and trying to prove a point and that point being that Sam was his. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jaime and Joffrey watching. _You are one smooth idiot Robb Stark. _Obviously Sam was not the only person who noticed Jaime Lannister checking her out and obviously it kicked in Robb's possessive side.

Sam just smiled at Robb and linked her arm threw Robb's. "You do not have to worry, I do not do blondes. I am more of a blue eyed auburn kind of woman."

Robb just smirked at Sam in reply.

Sam could tell that shit was about to hit the fan and that knowledge did not stop her heart which was beating in overdrive.

**I am so so so sorry! I have an excuse but I doubt you all want to hear it! I promise I will make another chapter before the week is over!**

**Enjoy reading and reviews are welcome :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Sam couldn't hold down anything at the feast no matter how hard she tried. Everything she put in her mouth tasted rotten and every swallow made her gag.

"What's got you so down?" asked Theon as he watched Sam push her food around on her plate.

"What? Oh nothing…" Sam states as she looked up from her plate to Theon who was sitting across from.

"Come on then! Maybe some ale with cheer you up! Drink up!" instructed Theon as he pushed a full cup of ale at Sam.

"I'm fine, honestly. And it's not good to drink of an empty stomach, that's how you get drunk."

"Yeah, that's the plan! Then you'll be better company! Now drink!"

"Shut up, Theon! Leave me alone!"

"No, not until you drink!"

"Theon, leave her alone." Robb stated as he came back to his seat next to Theon. "But Sam, you should eat. Wouldn't want you fainting on me although I do seem to do that to women." Robb said as he winked at her.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm not eating because your face is grossing me out?"

"That's not what you said last night!" Robb said with a cheeky grin.

Sam and Theon both went red; Sam from embarrassment while Theon was from laughing so hard, Sam was sure he had tears in his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes and watched the room; everyone seemed to having a great time.

"Where are you going?" asked Robb as he watched her stand

"I just need some fresh air; I shall be back before you know it." Sam said with a small smile. She needed air so she could clear her head, she was pretty sure she was losing it. All of this was too much pressure for a 17 year old nobody to handle.

Before Sam could make it outside for the much needed air, she ran into Jaime Lannister.

"Hello, I do not think we were properly introduced. I am Jaime Lannister." Jaime said as he picked up Sam's hand and kissed it.

Sam swallowed back the throw up in her mouth as she tried to smile. "It's a….pleasure to meet you, if you will excuse me." Sam said as she tried t gracefully leave his presence.

"You have not told me your name, m' lady." Jaime insisted while giving Sam a charming smile.

Sam mentally rolled her eyes at his 'charming' demeanor. "I am Samantha Matthews, a ward of Lord Stark."

"And future wife to young Lord Robb Stark, if I am not mistaken."

"If you already knew the answer to the question, why ask it?" Sam asked as she watched Jaime carefully, she knew better than to trust him.

"I do not mean to offend m' lady and might I add that you look beautiful this evening and your beauty exceeds the rumors of how you are one of the most beautiful women in all of Westros."

_How the hell does anyone find him attractive?! He is so pushy….Ew mental image of his sleeping with his sisters, ewwwww. I need out NOW._ Sam thought as she tried to make an exit plan.

"Um, thank you…. Now I really must go…"

"May I have this dance?"

_He really doesn't know how to take no for an answer…._ "Thank you for the offer but I really am not up for dancing…"

"Come now, one dance will not-" but before Jaime could finish his sentence he was cut off by someone calling her name.

_My hero!_ Sam thought as she saw Robb making his way over to her and Jaime.

"If you will excuse us Kingslayer but my Uncle is looking for Sam." Robb said as he whisked Sam away.

"Couldn't you have come any earlier?! Don't you ever EVER leave me along again. That was the worst conversation of my life…" Sam said once they were out of Jaime's earshot.

"Do not worry, I do not plan to ever let you out of my sights." Robb said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her head and put his arm around her waist.

"Uncle Benji!" Robb screamed as he hugged his uncle.

"How are you?" Benjen asked.

"I am good." Robb said as he released his uncle.

"And look at this beauty! Robb you are a lucky, lucky man." Benjen said as he looked Sam over, the last time he saw her was a few years ago.

"Hello Benjen." Sam said with a smile.

"Just Benjen? Come now, we are practically family! It's Uncle Benjen to you missy!" Benjen said as he moved to hug Sam.

"Is this your first time in the North, your grace?" Cat asked as she moved her eyes from watching the King grope some woman to the Queen who was watching her husband as well.

"Yes, lovely country." The Queen replied as she moved her eyes to Sansa.

"I'm sure it is very grim after King's Landing." Answered Cat. "I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me here for the first time."

"Hello little dove, you are a beauty. How old are you?" Asked the Queen to Sansa who stood before them both.

"13, your grace." Replied Sansa with a smile

"You're tall, still growing."

"I think so, your grace."

"And have bled yet?"

Sansa looked to her mother and then looked back at the Queen and said "no, your grace"

"And your dress, did you make it?" to which Sansa replied with a happy nod. "Such talent, you must make something for me."

And with a nod, Sansa left and returned to her table to gush with her friend but not before sneaking a glance at Joffery.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday."

"I hear the same." Replied Cat

"Your daughter will do well in the capital; such a beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here." The Queen said as she watched Sansa sneak a glance at Joffery. "And speaking of grandchildren, when will your son marry?"

"We have not worked out time but it will happen." Cat said with a smile as she watched Sam and Robb talk.

"They make quite a beautiful couple." The Queen said as she watched them interact. One could practically feel the love coming off them, it made the Queen want to throw up.

Cat watched the Queen and then motioned for Sam to come over.

_Oh no…_ Sam thought as she made eye contact with Cat who motioned for her to come over. Sam excused herself from Robb and took a deep breath as she made her way over.

"Lady Stark, your Grace." Sam said as she stood in front of them and did a small curtsey.

"You are quite a beauty." Stated the Queen as she looked Sam over.

"Thank you, your grace."

"I also hear that you are quite the scholar, intellegent women are hard to find these days but it also not a good thing." Stated the Queen

"Yes, in some ways it is better to be a bright little fool , then the world can't hurt you as hard but sadly I was not blessed with that, I have seen too much to be a fool." Sam said as she watched the Queen.

"Yes, you have had your fair share of hard times…. But the trick of life is to keep going."

As much as Sam hated Cersei, she couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for her. She was stuck in some loveless marriage to a drunkard who has always compared her to a dead woman and could never meet the expectation. It wasn't her fault that the King was a douche bag BUT it was her own consent that she was sleeping with her twin, therefore all Sam's remorse for her went out the window.

"Samantha, if you will do me a favor and put Rickon to bed. He will only go to bed if you tell him a story." Cat said as she broke the stare down between the two.

"Yes, of course." And Sam left to Rickon's room. But as she got her much needed fresh air, she was greeted by the sad sight of Jon practicing his swordsmanship.

"That party is such a bore without you." Sam said as she walked up to Jon.

"Is it? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Jon asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I am offended that you think I would do such a thing! No but really it is, and ugh that Jaime Lannister is a pig. He honestly doesn't understand the word 'no'."

Jon laughed and said"I'm pretty sure most women would kill to have his attention."

"And when have I ever been like most women?!" Sam asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"You make a good point." Jon said with a smile

"I have to put Rickon to bed but we shall continue this conversation when I get back, okay?" Sam said with a smile and then walked off.

As Sam was making her way down the corridor, she ran into none other than Tyrion Lannister.

"Sorry, m' lord." Sam said as she got out of his way.

"You don't have to treat me so well. You are practically the Lady of Winterfell." Tyrion said as he watched her.

"That may be true m' lord but you still deserve respect."

"Is that so? You should tell that to everyone else, they are civil to me but insist on calling me that stupid nickname but nobody respects me enough to not call me it." Tyrion said as he took a sip of his bottle of alcohol. "Do YOU call me 'Imp' behind my back, Lady Stark?"

"I am not a Stark lady as of yet so please call me Sam and no, m' lord I do not since I have seen smaller." Sam said with a smirk. Tyrion Lannister was one of her favorite characters and talking to him was a dream come true; not that this whole adventure wasn't a dream come true.

"You have, have you? And where, may I ask was that? " Tyrion asked as he watched her curiously.

"A lady never reveals her secrets, m' lord." Sam said with a smirk. Tyrion Lannister was one of her favorite characters and talking to him was a dream come true; not that this whole adventure wasn't a dream come true.

"You are as your rumors say. Not only beautiful, but smart and witty and willing to speak your mind. You do not find those qualities in a lot women."

"I would like to blame that on reading too much and being raised with the idea that women are just as equally capable as man to do any task given placed before them."

Tyrion just smiled at the brunette, he liked her a lot.

"If you will excuse m' lord, I must go put young Lord Rickon to bed and I suppose its about time for you to join the feast. Goodnight."

Tyrion just watched her leave and then took a drink of this ale and made his way into the courtyard where he found Jon practicing.

"Quite a firecracker, isn't she?" Tyrion said.

"What are you doing back there?" questioned Jon.

"Preparing for a night with your family." Tyrion said. "That girl is quite a charmer, I see why you and your brother love her and why my brother is making a play at her. It would take all the willpower in the world for someone not to fall for her; it must hurt to see her with him"

"I do not know what you are talking about. And even if I did…she is better off with him. It wouldn't be right to brand her with the title of marrying a bastard."

"She doesn't seem the type to care about what anyone thinks of her. " Tyrion watched Jon as he could see the hurt. "Well anyway, I have always wanted to see the wall."

"You are Tyrion Lannister, The Queen's brother."

"My greatest accomplishment., you are Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" To which Jon walked away. "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father."

"And Lady Stark isn't you mother, making you the bastard. Let me give you some advice bastard, never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not, wear it like armor and it will never be used to hurt you."

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" asked an angry Jon

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

**Enjoy reading and reviews are welcome :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Mary was not shocked when as she walked into Lady Samantha's bedchamber. The young lady went to bed later after the feast of last night much like most of Winterfell.

"Come now, Lady Sam. It is time to rise." The maid as she shook the girl awake. "You have slept long enough; everyone has already started their day. Lord Robb has already had his sword practice with Theon and Jon while Arya and Sansa are at their classes and young Lord Bran – "

"BRAN! Oh my god, where is he?!" Sam screamed as she shot out of bed and rushed around trying to get dressed.

"Lady Sam! What are you in such a hurry?" asked Mary as she tried to calm the girl down and stop her scurrying around.

"I do not have time for this Mary!" Sam said to her maid as she Mary shushed her and made her sit while she did her saying she had to look perfect since the King and Queen where here. Sam was ready to slap Mary because she didn't care about how she looked; she needed to get to Bran.

With much fighting and arguing Sam finally got out of there after 15 minutes and was running around Winterfell.

_Where is he? I need to find him! _Sam thought as she stopped and caught her breath _Ok, Sam breath! Think! Ok, why not just go stand guard by the room they sleep together? CRAP! THAT PLAN WOULD WORK IF I KNEW WHOSE ROOM! Please god, help me…._

Sam's thoughts were cut off by a scream. "Please god no…." Sam whispered as she ran toward the scream.

As Sam came into the courtyard, she was greeted by the sight of people crowding around in a circle and many of the women were crying. As Sam pushed her way through the crowded, she felt her breathing stop as tears sprang into her eyes. Sam placed a hand over her mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come from her throat. Sam's hand moved from her mouth to her heart which she could feel was beating in overdrive and she could feel herself shaking. Her vision started to get fuzzy as she tried to remember how to breathe but her breaths came out shallow and erratic she was completely frozen in shock. Sam had never had a panic attack nor fainted but today seemed to be a day of firsts because within minutes Sam's world was engulfed in black.

Sam's head was pounding as she awoke and her sitting up didn't help the pain.

"Lady Sam, how do you feel?" Mary asked as she rose from the chair next to Sam's bed.

"May I please have some water?" Sam asked as she tried to get her bearings.

"Mary, what happened? What time is it?" Sam asked as she sipped her water.

"It is just past dinner, you fainted m' lady, when you saw poor young Lord Bran…" Mary trailed off.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she remembered seeing Bran lying there, even though she knew he would live it was still painful. It was a sign that she failed; failed her 'destiny' and more importantly Bran.

"I'm sorry m' lady! I did not mean to cause you further pain!" Mary stated as she saw a tear fall down Sam's face.

"It's not your fault Mary..." _It was my fault_

Sam hated crying in front of people, she hated to be pitied. "Mary, could you please draw me a bath?" Sam needed to be alone and sort everything out.

"Of course m' lady but first let me inform the Lord and Lady of your well being."

"Wait no! Mary you can NOT!" Sam could not face them right now, she was a emotional wreckage for all she knew she could blurt everything out or bawl her eyes out in front of them and that was not something they needed right now. "Mary, please give me 30 minutes to bath. That's all I ask!"

"I will give you 30 minutes that is all." Mary stated as she watched the young girl. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl; her life was filled with such pain.

"Thank you." Sam said as she watched Mary draw her bath.

Soon enough, Sam shut the door to the bath and then discarded her robe and sunk into the bath. The bath was slightly hot but Sam was too numb to feel it. Seconds later the room was filled with the sound of her cries.

Sam's inability to save Bran showed how incapable she was to do this job of saving everyone. An 18 year old is not well suited enough to saves the lives of everyone and she was sure that she was not going to get a happy ending in this story either. Although she prayed for adventure and romantic, the weight of saving this whole world was crushing her and making her wish for her old boring life back.

Once her cries had stopped coming from her throat and the tears stopped coming from her eyes, Sam fully submerged herself under the now cool water in hopes to clear her head. Sam knew how to swim but wasn't such a fan, she'd rather tan by the pool than swim in it, but she did enjoy looking at the world from underwater and it helped clear her head.

But it was all cut short but the shouts and slamming of doors going on from her room. As Sam sat up and wrung out her hair and twisted it into a bun, the bath door was swung open and there stood a bloodshot eyed Robb.

"Lord Robb this is most wrong! You cannot just barge into Lady Sam's bath!"

Mary yells were ignored by both youths; both just stared at each other. Both probably should have cared that Sam was naked but they both were too drained to care.

"You are dismissed Mary." Informed Robb as he didn't break eye contact with Sam.

"Lord Robb! – "Mary was cut off by Sam who told Mary she should go. Mary just stared at the two and then gave up and left.

"Get out of the bath." Demanded Robb.

"Robb-"

"Get out, NOW." Robb demanded again more forcefully which earned a bark from Greywind who stood at his owner's feet and then went over to Sam and nudged her with his nose as a sign meaning for her to get out .

Sam let out a sigh and then stood up from the bath and grabbed her robe that was sitting next to the tub. Once the robe was on her body, Sam moved to stand in front of Robb as Greywind circled around his parents.

Before Sam could get a word out, Robb crushed Sam into his chest. Sam moved her arms to hold Robb back. The two of them didn't talk for a whole, they just held each other as if the world was ending and in some ways, it was.

After a few minutes, Robb broke the silence. "I thought I lost you. I do not know what I would do if you were not in my world."

"You cannot get rid of me that easily." Sam said as she moved to look into Robb's blue eyes that were full of tears.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask to spend the night? I just want to hold you and know that not everything is ruined…Poor Bran, he he will-" Robb broke off as his voice cracked.

"Shhh, everything will be ok. Bran is a strong boy, he is Stark after all." Sam said as she guided Robb to sit on her bed and wiped his tears. "And I was going to ask you to stay the night also; I do not think I could sleep well alone."

"You probably think I am a pansy for crying." Robb said as he looked away.

Sam took Robb by the chin and made him look at her "The thought never crossed my mind. Crying does not indicate that you are weak. Since birth, it has always been a sign that you are alive."

"I love you, I really do not know what I would do without you" Robb said as he moved a piece of hair that fell from her bun. Greywind barked in a agreement and climbed into Sam's lap and nuzzled her under chin.

After preparing for bed, Sam rested her head on Robb's shoulder while placing her hand onto his chest, his arm instantly wrapping itself around her back to hold her body close to his while Greywind was cuddled up at their feet. As the two were about to drift off, a knock came to the door which started them both.

"Come in." Sam called as sat up.

As the door opened, it revealed a shy looking Arya with Nymeria . "Sam, you are ok! Um, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight…"

"Of course you can Arya." Sam said with a smile at girl, Sam couldn't blame the girl for not wanting to sleep alone, she didn't want to either.

"Me also!" screamed Rickon who ran into the room and onto Sam's lap with Shaggydog close behind.

"Robb when did you get here?" Arya asked

"I'll have you know I was here first."Robb said as he was lying in Sam's bed watching Sam interact with his siblings as she broke up their fight over who was going to sleep next o her. No matter how dark the world got, she was always going to be his sun.

Just as everyone was finally settling down, another knock came to the door and they found it to be Sansa.

Hello Sansa, is everything ok?" Sam asked the eldest Stark girl. Although she and Sam never made up after their little fight, it didn't stop her from seeing that it hurt her and she needed comfort.

"Oh um, it's nothing…" Sansa said as she looked over at Sam's full bed.

"You and Lady could join us also. The more the merrier." Sam said as she watched Sansa go back and forth between a decision.

"Come on Sansa, join the party." Encouraged Robb.

"She won't do it, it's to 'babyish' for her." Mocked Arya

"Arya stop it. Come on Sansa, no way to get a better night sleep than in a squished in a bed."

After much fighting and bickering over whom was going to sleep where since apparently everyone wanted to be next to Sam. The sleeping arrangement ended with Sansa on Sam's right, Rickon asleep on her chest, Arya asleep on her left shoulder and Robb to her far left. What better way to fall asleep than sweatily squished against drooling children and four direwolves at the foot of your bed.

Sam let out a sigh as she tried to find a comfy position.

"I imagine this is what it will be like when we have kids." Robb whispered as he took Sam's hand and placed a kiss on the knuckle "And I would not miss it for anything"

Family is what gets you through hard times and the Starks knew that best.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
